


Tripped Ace

by Zzzz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuaka - Freeform, Caring Akaashi, College, Dejected Mode, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, OC, Visiting, Volleyball, ace - Freeform, setter
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzz/pseuds/Zzzz
Summary: 'Kuroo hatte auch noch einmal mehr oder minder Druck gemacht, da die Sache mit Kou im Team wohl mal wieder aus dem Ruder gelaufen war. Ich war auf das Team ziemlich gespannt. Kou hatte mir immer nur gesagt, dass sie anders wären, als unser Team an der Fukuroudani Akademie, aber darunter konnte man sich ja alles vorstellen. ' // Bokuto Koutarou x Akaashi Keiji // BokuAka // AU





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo und herzlich Willkommen!
> 
> Aus den Sümpfen von Tokyo Ghoul begebe ich mich nun in die Haikyuu-Hölle, da bin ich!
> 
> Da ich BokuAka sehr gern hab (OTP-Alert) und Dir meine Ideen dazu nicht vorenthalten will, präsentiere ich nun meine (erste zusammenhängende, sorrynotsorry) FF.  
> Achtung! Sonst kommen von mir eher OneShots, ja, aber ich hoffe, dass dieses Baby hier schnell laufen lernt und schon bald am Brunnen vorbei rennt, statt hineinzufallen.
> 
> Ich habe mir Mühe gegeben, dass es nicht langweilig wird und mehrfach Korrektur gelesen  
> und meine Beta-aLadyAlways-Lady (<3) hat auch nochmal ihren Segen gegeben.
> 
> Die Charaktere gehören Haruichi Furudate und da das fast wie Fukuroudani und Dateko klingt, gönn ich das dem Mangaka auch.
> 
> Kuroos Rechtschreibung in den SMS ist Absicht (nur zur Info xD).
> 
> Ich hoffe es gefällt Dir!
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Nervensäge / 22:36Uhr / 13.12.2016  
Keijibabe ;) komm uns doch endlich mal besuchen wirddringend der macht nähmlich total Probleme und ich kann mit dem nich umgehen D: und du musst ihm deine nummer wieder geben der hats handy heute morgen kaputt gemacht

 

Du / 22:40Uhr / 13.12.2016  
1\. Nenn mich nicht so.  
2\. Ich gebe mir schon alle Mühe, einen freien Termin nach den Nationals zu finden. Wir haben vor ein paar Tagen überraschend neue Mitglieder aus der Zweiten bekommen und die müssen noch eingearbeitet werden um im schlimmsten Fall jemanden ersetzen zu können. Demnach kann es noch etwas dauern, bis ich vorbeikommen kann. Bitte richte ihm das aus.  
3\. Wer >nämlich< mit 'h' schreibt, ist dämlich.  
4\. Gib du sie ihm bitte.

 

Nervensäge / 22:41Uhr / 13.12.2016  
Ich nehm dich beim wort duu alte giftnudel

 

Du / 23:12Uhr / 13.12.2016  
Lass mich in Ruhe, es gibt tatsächlich Menschen, die um diese Uhrzeit schlafen wollen und müssen.

 

Nervensäge / 23:12Uhr /13.12.2016  
Kümmer dich ma um deinen spacko der ist schon wieder down

 

Nervensäge / 23:14Uhr / 13.12.2016  
Antworte ma wir gehen gleich auf ne party und ich brauch den gut gelaunt

 

Nervensäge / 3:02Uhr / 14.12.2016  
ANTWORODTE MA DU JBIDW FOOTZE

 

 

Seufzend las ich den alten Chatverlauf noch einmal durch. Kuroo war so zum Kotzen. Besonders, wenn er betrunken war, dann wurde er immer noch ätzender und asozial obendrein. Am liebsten würde ich ihm ins Gesicht spucken, wenn ich ihn wiedersehen würde. Naja und jetzt Anfang Februar nach den Nationals hatte ich endlich Zeit, um die zwei Obertrottel an der Uni zu besuchen. Vielleicht sollte ich mir das mit dem Spucken nicht entgehen lassen. Das wäre doch mal eine Maßnahme gegen dieses Möchtegernunschuldslamm.

Ich hatte bisher einfach keine Zeit gehabt, da mich der Volleyballclub und die Schule im allgemeinen so eingespannt hatten, dass generell kaum Freizeit übrig geblieben war. Die Nationals hatten uns dieses Jahr sehr gefordert und ohne Koutarou auch ausgelaugt. Aber das Ergebnis war in Ordnung gewesen. Wir waren auch nicht gänzlich ohne Kou gewesen, da er sich jedes mögliche Spiel angesehen hatte. Nur leider war er wirklich immer nur etwas über die Spielzeit da gewesen. Kein Feiern mit Kou hinterher.

Natürlich hatte ich schon lang mal vorbeikommen wollen, um Koutarou und Tetsurou zu besuchen, vor allem natürlich Koutarou, aber es war wie gesagt einfach keine Zeit da gewesen. Zumal die beiden ja auch Vorlesungen hatten und inzwischen für das Team der Uni Volleyball spielten.

Naja, heute Vormittag war ich ja nun endlich im Zug um zur Uni zu fahren. Kuroo hatte auch noch einmal mehr oder minder Druck gemacht, da die Sache mit Kou im Team wohl mal wieder aus dem Ruder gelaufen war. Ich war auf das Team ziemlich gespannt. Kou hatte mir immer nur gesagt, dass sie anders wären, als unser Team an der Fukuroudani Akademie, aber darunter konnte man sich ja alles vorstellen. 

Ich sah aus dem Fenster, wischte über die kühle, angelaufene Scheibe, um mehr Sicht auf die Stadt zu haben. Die Hauptstadt war sehr belebt, egal um welche Uhrzeit. Überall liefen Leute herum, die einkaufen, einfach shoppen oder nur spazieren gingen. Da waren einfach so viele Menschen, dass man kaum einen einzelnen erfassen konnte. Nach diesem Schuljahr würde ich mich hoffentlich wieder mehr hier aufhalten können. 

Es war noch recht früh, Samstag, und ich hatte nicht viel geschlafen, da wir gestern das Training völlig überzogen hatten, um heute kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Die letzten Wochenenden hatten wir nämlich durchtrainiert, um die neuen auf den gleichen Stand zu kriegen, wie den Rest vom Team. Zwei der drei Jungs waren aus der zweiten Klasse, beide größer als ich, der dritte war ein Erstklässler und einen halben Kopf kleiner. Letzterer hatte beim Handball im Tor gestanden und wollte sich jetzt als zweiter Libero versuchen. Er hatte am meisten Potential, meiner Meinung nach. Einer der beiden großen Jungs war nun ein Mittelblocker, der zweite nun der dritte Steller. Aber der würde mir meinen Platz als Stammspieler nicht streitig machen. 

Etwas müde lehnte ich mich in meinem Sitz zurück und nahm aus meiner Tasche den Roman, den ich aktuell las. Nichts spannendes, nur ein Psychothriller, der - meiner Meinung nach - deutlich zu viel Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Der Hauptcharakter war Mist. Ein Arschloch, wie es nun gegen Ende rauskam und im Endeffekt der Schuldige. Ein einfacher Soziopath. Der Nebencharakter, zu Beginn der Sidekick, hingegen war... richtig süß. Und schwer naiv. Versuchte ein Angeber zu sein, aber scheiterte immer wieder. Irgendwie ähnelten die zwei Koutarou und Tetsurou. Kou der dämliche, aber wirklich liebenswerte, laute, naive Sidekick und Tetsurou der stets freundliche Kerl von nebenan, der das größte Arschloch auf der Welt sein konnte, wenn man ihm ans Bein pisste.

Ich freute mich schon auf die beiden. Als die zwei noch in der High School waren, hatten wir uns immer ganz häufig getroffen, wobei auch immer Kenma mitgekommen war. Diesen hatte ich wegen heute und morgen gefragt, doch er hatte ziemlich direkt abgesagt. Tetsurou würde ihn schon noch irgendwie zu sich kriegen. Aber es war schade, da ich den inzwischen Schwarzhaarigen schon seit November nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Soweit ich gehört hatte, spielte er aktuell auch kein Volleyball, aber warum wusste ich nicht. Vielleicht weil niemand da war, um ihn weiter dazu zu nötigen. Ob Kuroo das wusste? Vielleicht nicht, sonst hätte er Kenma sicher schon gehörig Dampf gemacht.

Während der letzten halben Stunde im Zug las ich noch ein paar Seiten, scrollte nebenher durch meine Playlist auf dem Handy durch ein paar ältere Rock-Songs, bis der Zug letztendlich in den Bahnhof fuhr. Ich packte meine Sachen zusammen und verließ den Waggon. Mich holte hier niemand ab und es wusste auch niemand, dass ich heute vorbeikommen wollte. Es war aber auch nicht schlimm, etwas allein sein schadete nie und ich kannte den Weg sowieso. Schließlich war ich derjenige, der sie Kou gezeigt hatte. 

Ab April wollte ich selbst dort studieren, direkt nach meinem Abschluss. Meine Bewerbung war auch schon bestätigt und mein Platz war sicher. Mir stand höchstens meine überängstliche Mutter im Weg, aber die war kein Hindernis, da mein Vater ihr immer deutlich sagte, dass sie sich eher um Koutarou sorgen sollte, als um mich, was die Selbständigkeit betraf.

Um nun endlich zur Uni zu fahren, lief ich durch ein paar unterirdische Gänge, um die richtige U-Bahn zu erwischen. Es waren so viele Menschen, dass ich es bereute, nicht mit dem Auto gefahren zu sein. Als ich vorletztes Jahr achtzehn wurde, hatte ich den Führerschein ziemlich sofort gemacht und da meine Eltern am Wochenende nie irgendwo hinfuhren, hätte ich auch ein Auto zur Verfügung gehabt. Aber laut Mom könnte ich ja unterwegs sterben, wegen des Glatteises. Sie hatte auf die sicherere Zugfahrt bestanden, hatte sogar das Ticket bezahlt. Den Sprit hätte ich zahlen müssen. Also: Punkt für mich. Die Zugfahrt war auch ziemlich entspannend gewesen, also doppelt nichts zu bereuen. 

Ein paar Stationen später stiegen zwei Jungs ein, beide in schwarz-roten Trainingsjacken. Wenn die mal nicht von Nekoma waren. Ein mildes Lächeln breitete sich auf meinen Lippen aus, als ich auf dem Rücken vom einen den Aufdruck sah, der meine Vermutung bestätigte. Vielleicht gingen sie ja zum Volleyballtraining? Apropos, wir würden in zehn Tagen wieder mit Nekoma zusammen trainieren. Dann würde ich Kenma ja gegebenenfalls sogar sehen. 

Es wäre schön, wenigstens einen aus meinem engeren Freundeskreis wieder im Spiel zu haben. Oder könnte man die Uni mal ansprechen, für ein Trainingsspiel? Es zumindest mal versuchen... Dann könnte ich mal gegen Koutarou spielen, das wäre doch auch mal was. Bisher hatte ich nämlich immer nur mit ihm zusammen gespielt. Nicht, dass ich mich darüber beschweren würde. Die Fukuroudani war die beste Entscheidung gewesen, die ich in meinem Leben bisher getroffen hatte.

Leise seufzend lehnte ich meinen Kopf zurück und stützte ihn in meinem dicken, schwarz-weiß-goldenen Wollschal. Eben in den Farben unserer Trikots. Den hatte Kou mir zu meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt. Früh morgens, vor dem Unterricht hatte er mich auf dem Schulhof abgefangen, viel zu früh für seine Verhältnisse. Er war total aufgeregt gewesen, hatte nicht gewusst, ob mir der Schal so gut gefallen würde, wie er es im Endeffekt ja tat. Jetzt war ich ähnlich gespannt, wie er reagierte, wenn er mich sehen würde. 

Deshalb war ich wirklich froh, als ich endlich die gewünschte Haltestelle erreicht hatte. Sofort stand ich auf und verließ den Waggon. Aus meiner Manteltasche nahm ich meine Handschuhe heraus und zog sie an. Es war total kalt draußen, ich konnte meinen Atem ganz genau sehen. Der ganze Betonboden war nass und ich musste mich am Geländer festhalten, um nicht von der Treppe abzurutschen. 

Oben auf der Straße angekommen musste ich nur die Straßenseite wechseln und war schon am Campus. Der Vorteil an der Uni war, dass alle Institute sehr nah beieinander lagen, sodass sich der Campus nicht sonderlich weit ausstreckte. Es war auch nicht die größte Uni in der Umgebung, weshalb es nicht ganz so schwer werden sollte, Koutarou und Tetsurou zu finden. 

Ich ging eine kleine Treppe hoch zum Platz vor dem Hauptgebäude. Dieses war groß, im Stil eines europäischen Schlosses gebaut. Die Mauern waren sehr hell, im Schneefall und bei dichterem Nebel nur schwer zu erkennen, wie jetzt. Im Hauptgebäude waren Musik, Kunst und Sprachen vertreten. Fürs erste war ich jetzt für Musik eingeschrieben, Geige, da ich sie seit nun zwölf Jahren spielte und das auch liebte. Mal schauen, sollte mir Musik nicht gefallen, dann würde ich mich halt mit Sport beschäftigen. Gott, ich hatte ja noch reichlich Zeit um mich festzulegen. Sport oder Sportmedizin hatten aber wirklich ihren Reiz. Ich könnte Kou endlich ganz professionell Physiotape aufzwingen, statt so "laienhaft", wie jetzt. 

Ach ja, mein linker Unterarm war damit gepflastert, da ich mir vor drei Tagen irgendwas verletzt hatte. Was genau wusste ich nicht, das wusste irgendwie niemand, aber mit dem Tape konnte ich noch Volleyball spielen wie vorher, also konnte es nicht so schlimm sein. Spätestens am Mittwoch könnte es auch wieder ab. Es tat auch nichts in meinem Arm weh, also wirklich keine Ahnung, was das sollte.

Nun betrat ich aber endlich das Hauptgebäude. Hier war zwar wie bereits erwähnt nicht das gewünschte Institut vertreten, aber ich könnte ja einfach ein paar Studenten fragen. Ich wusste nur noch, wo das Sekretariat, die Bibliothek und die Schlafsäle waren. Naja und die Bibliothek war auch im Hauptgebäude und da dort sicher viele lernten konnte ich prima jemanden abfangen. 

Ich wartete etwas vor der Holztür der Bibliothek, wollte innen niemanden stören. Ja, ich könnte Kuroo einfach schreiben, dass ich da war und ihn fragen, wo ich hin müsste, aber: Weder er noch Kou kannten sich hier gut genug aus. Vorgestern noch hatte ich von Kou eine SMS bekommen, in der stand, dass er sich schon wieder verlaufen hatte, auf dem Weg eine Toilette zu finden. Demnach war es eine ganz schlechte Idee, die zwei nach einem Weg zu fragen. Allerdings könnte ich in Erfahrung bringen, ob sie heute irgendwas vor hatten. Nicht, dass sie gar nicht hier waren.

 

Du / 11:05Uhr / 4.02.2017  
Hey. Habt ihr heute etwas vor?

 

Nun wartete ich ab, ob Tetsurou antwortete. Beziehungsweise wann. Gelangweilt lehnte ich mich gegen die Wand und scrollte meine Galerie durch. Es wurde Zeit für einen Tapetenwechsel. Mein Hintergrundbild war bisher ein Bild meiner Geige gewesen, aber es gab ja noch etwas anderes, was mir gehörte.

 

Nervensäge / 11:13Uhr / 4.02.2017  
War vorhin bücher holen und jetzt lernen und essen und Haben von 1 bis 6 oder 7 trining :D ich hoffe die eule flipp t heute ma nich aus sonst hau ich dem in die eier

 

Du / 11:14Uhr / 4.02.2017  
Du kannst lesen? Seit wann? Und bitte nicht, sonst kriegt er sich niemals ein.

 

Diese Dumpfbacke musste mal dringend einen Rechtschreibkurs belegen. Also gut, dann war er wahrscheinlich im Schlafsaal- nein, er hatte etwas von Essen gesagt. Er musste in der Mensa sein. Weil: Kuro in einer Bibliothek war so unwahrscheinlich wie Kenma im Fitnessstudio. Ich stieß mich von der Wand ab, um mich auf den Weg zu machen. Die Mensa war unterwegs ausgeschildert gewesen, etwa überall und an jeder Ecke. Wenigstens würde dann niemand hier verhungern. Und es gab immerhin einen Weg, den Kou finden konnte.

Im Gehen zog ich meine Handschuhe aus und wollte mein Handy in meine Manteltasche packen, als mich ein Typ, etwa von meiner Körpergröße und Statur, auf dem breiten Gang anrempelte. Wirklich, hier war Platz für eine Kette von acht Mann und dieser Typ lief frontal in mich rein. Dabei ließ ich mein Handy und er seine Bücher fallen. Ich hörte ein unschönes Knacken und etwas, das verdächtig nach einem Riss klang. Wunderbar. Wortlos ging ich in die Hocke, reichte ihm seine Bücher an. Eines davon fiel fast auseinander, war also das mit dem Riss. Ich wollte nach meinem Handy greifen, auf welches er nun seinen Fuß setzte. 

Was sollte der Scheiß denn jetzt? 

Er ging nun auch in die Hocke, griff nach dem Telefon und sah mir dümmlich lächelnd in die Augen, als wir beide aufstanden. "Ich kann jemanden wie dich doch nicht alles aufheben lassen." Ja, haha, danke, tschüss. Höflichkeit Fremden gegenüber hätte ich mir niemals beibringen lassen dürfen. Na hoffentlich war er in seinem letzten Semester und würde dieses erfolgreich oder wenigstens mit einem Rausschmiss abschließen. 

Er hielt mir nun das kleine Stück Technik hin, welches ich entgegen nahm. Das Schutzglas auf dem Display hatte ein paar Kratzer abbekommen. Ohne könnte das Ding direkt wieder in Reparatur, wie letztes Jahr an Kous Geburtstag, an dem Tora-san mein Handy im Suff mit seinem verwechselt hatte. Der Wing Spiker hatte es an die Decke geworfen hatte, um Lev zu 'beweisen', dass ein iPhone alles konnte. Dumm nur, dass die Dinger nicht fliegen konnten, wie beide es gehofft hatten. Dafür hatten sie von Kou aber am Ende Anschiss bekommen, weshalb ich nicht ganz so sauer gewesen war. 

"Danke und sorry, dass ich dich angerempelt habe." Ich nickte knapp. "Es ist ja nichts passiert. Aber pass auf, wo du lang gehst. Der Gang ist breit genug." Der Typ blinzelte, begann dann zu lachen. Kritisch zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen. Das war doch kein Witz gewesen, der Gang war ja nun wirklich breiter als breit. "Sorry, wirklich!" Und dann musterte er mich auch noch. Ich tat es ihm einfach gleich, nur weniger offensichtlich. Wie gesagt etwa meine Statur und Größe, ein oben blonder, unten brauner Undercut, dunkle Augen und eine große Brille. Er grinste mich an, zupfte an seinem dunkelblauen Hemd, das in seiner beigen Hose steckte. Hipster-Alarm. Nicht wirklich mein Fall. So ungefähr gar nicht.

"Ich bin Yamaguchi Yuma. Und du? Du bist neu hier, oder? Welches Fach?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin Akaashi Keiji und nein, ich studiere hier nicht." Bloß nicht erwähnen, dass ich in wenigen Monaten hier damit anfing. Er nickte interessiert. 

"Schade", wieder grinste er und zwinkerte mir zu, "Siehst aus, als wärst du intelligent. Also viel Erfolg." Jeder optisch noch so kluge Mensch konnte sich als der größte Dummkopf entpuppen. Also bei manchen sah man wirklich die Hirnrückwand in den Augen, zugegeben, aber Intelligenz ließ sich doch selten erkennen. Meiner Meinung nach. Ich nickte, verbeugte mich kurz und wollte sofort weitergehen, weg von diesem Typ.

Natürlich hielt er mich wieder auf. "Hey, sag mal, wo musst du hin? Suchst du was? Oder jemanden? Ich helf dir gerne, das macht mir nichts aus." Unbemerkt seufzte ich. Dann breitete sich auf meinen Lippen ein mildes Lächeln aus. Nein, bitte, geh weg, lass mich in Ruhe. "Die Mensa. Und zwei Jungs, erstes Semester." Warum log ich eigentlich so selten? Ich sollte Kuro mal nach einem Crashkurs fragen. Er lief nun neben mir her, zeigte in einen Gang, den wir dann entlanggingen. Am Ende war eine Treppe, die er mich hinauf leitete.

"Wen genau?", fragte er indes. "Einer davon ist Kuroo Tetsurou, etwa so groß", ich hob eine Hand über meinen Kopf, "immer eine scheußliche Frisur, wie wenn man sich links und rechts Kissen auf die Ohren drückt und schwarze Haare. Er grinst immer wie ein Arschloch, was er häufig auch sein kann." Hoffentlich schreckte das ab.

"Hey Sexy! Ich trau meinen Augen kaum! Immer wenn man dich braucht, bist du da!"

Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als ich die vertraute Stimme Kuroos vor mir hörte. "Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", lächelte ich und erwiderte die Umarmung des Älteren. Seine gewohnte Frisur und sein dreckiges Grinsen stachen wie immer hervor. Lässig legte er einen seiner Affenarme um meine Schultern und zog mich fortan mit sich. "Ah! Hallo! Kuroo-kun und ich kennen uns aus dem Volleyballteam", erklärte Yamaguchi-san. Ich nickte anerkennend. Cool. Interessierte mich... nicht.

"Auf welcher Position spielst du, Yamaguchi-san?", fragte ich jetzt doch etwas neugierig. Er grinste mich stolz an. Etwas entsetzt schlug ich Kuroo in die Seite, als er leise mit der Zunge schnalzte. "Oh bitte, sag Yuma. Ich bin ein Stammspieler, der Steller vom Team. Ich liebe die Position, man ist immer mittendrin und man entscheidet einfach alles. Im Prinzip ist man der Verteiler und man bestimmt immer, wem man den Ball gibt und wie schnell, man ist so wichtig wie der Captain oder sogar wichtiger. Du kannst uns ja mal zuschauen, dann zeig ich dir was. Dann erkläre ich dir die Positionen und wie wichtig ein Steller im Volleyball ist." 

Ich kicherte leise und nickte zustimmend. "Gerne doch." Dass in meiner Tasche mein Trikot lag, welches ich Kou noch einmal richtig zeigen wollte (ich wollte wenigstens einmal auch vor ihm angeben, gerade jetzt mit dem neuen Design) und dass ich selbst Setter war und das - oh Wunder - nach wie vor in der Stammaufstellung, würde ich spaßeshalber mal für mich behalten. 

Die Türen der Cafeteria standen offen, als wir ankamen und scheinbar war sie alles andere als leer. Es war recht laut auf dem Gang und als wir den großen Raum betraten, wurde es noch schlimmer. Tetsurou schob mich sofort zur Essensausgabe. "Erst suchst du dir was zum Futtern aus, dann geht's zur Baby-Eule." "Ah ihr sucht noch jemanden, richtig?" "Ja, aber wir kommen zurecht, ich weiß wo er ist, danke. Wir sehen uns nachher beim Training, nicht wahr?", der ehemalige Nekomaschüler lächelte überfreundlich und winkte vor Yuma-sans Gesicht. 

Der hob nur die Augenbrauen. "Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Wir sehen uns später, beim Volleyball, ja? Ich habe Tetsurou schon länger nicht gesehen, ich hoffe, du verstehst das", ich lächelte den Studenten an, "Ich komm später mit zum Training, dann sehen wir uns da. Ich will ja nichts verpassen." "Ä-ähm, ja, klar, klar, bis dann." Nervös lächelte er, winkte mir zu, als er sich aus der Cafeteria bewegte. Endlich

Sofort verstarb mein aufgesetztes Lächeln und ich sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. Kuro schnaubte, grinste mich dann dreckig an. "Das wird ihm aber gar nicht gefallen, Keiji." "Mir hat das auch nicht gefallen. Ganz ehrlich, wer versteht denn nicht, dass zwei Menschen, die sich offensichtlich kennen und länger nicht gesehen haben, erstmal alleine sprechen wollen? Und Setter im Team, oh wow, bla, bla. Ich bin auch Setter, Tetsurou, und ich tu nicht so, als hätte Gott persönlich mich auserkoren einem Spiker den Ball zuzuspielen. So Typen wie der sind doch zum Kotzen dämlich, wie sie denken sie wären der neue Messias, nur weil sie pritschen können."

Mein Gegenüber begann lauthals zu lachen, klopfte mir auf die Schulter. "Recht hast du! Mal ehrlich, von allen Spielern im Team triffst du ausgerechnet diesen Wichser. Koutarou kommt überhaupt nicht mit dem klar, aber das siehst du nachher zu genüge. Mann, ich bin so froh, dass das endlich geklärt werden kann." Ich lächelte daraufhin. "Ich hätte gedacht, dass wenigstens du ihn einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hast, aber da hab ich mich wohl in dir getäuscht. Keine Sorge, ich bring 's dir bei, Kuroo-kun." Übertrieben zwinkerte ich dem Größeren zu, der mich mit einer hochgezogenen Braue kritisch ansah.

Nun klatschte er einmal in die Hände. Er deutete auf die Tafel über der Theke der Mensa. "Also, bitte schön, Keiji. Gönn dir etwas, was deiner würdig ist." Ich überflog die Speisekarte. Irgendwie hatte ich heute richtig Lust auf Katsudon. Oder lieber Sushi? Oh mein Gott, es gab auch noch Nanohaha no Karashiae. "Ursprünglich wollte ich dir ins Gesicht spucken für dein Benehmen in den SMS, aber das hat sich erledigt, wenn ich ja Essen kriege", erwähnte ich beiläufig. Kuroo schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Du bist ein Arschloch, Akaashi. Such dir was aus, solange mein Angebot noch steht, also mach schnell." "Nanohana!", verlangte ich und zeigte auf den entsprechenden Absatz auf der Karte. "Dachte ich mir."

"Hey, aua, du Idiot!" "Was schubst du mich?!" "Pack meine Freundin nicht an!"

Ich sah dem Älteren nach, wie er zum Tresen ging und sich mit einem Tablett anstellte. Er bestellte. Die Dame ihm gegenüber musterte seine Haare und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Hatte ich damals auch. Tetsurou war nach wie vor ein wandelnder Bad-Hair-Day. Angeblich sah er ja beim Aufstehen immer so aus und bekam seine Haare einfach nicht unter Kontrolle. Da wunderte es mich, wie er ein ganzes Team Oberstufenvolleyballspieler leiten konnte, wenn nicht einmal seine Frisur tat, was er wollte. Vielleicht hatte Yaku-san ihm unter die Affenarme gegriffen. Der konnte meines Erachtens nach besser durchgreifen.

"HEY!" "Pass doch auf!" "Aua!" "Guck mal vor dich, du rücksichtsloser Gorilla!" "Bist du blind?!"

Herrgott, was war denn los? Das Gemecker von weiter hinten in der Mensa wurde lauter, kam näher. Binnen Millisekunden wurde mir klar, warum. Ein großer, junger Mann, breit gebaut mit dicker Muskulatur von athletischer Form, große bernsteinfarbene Augen, markante dicke Augenbrauen und silbergrau gefärbte Haare mit einem wieder schwarzen Ansatz. Er trug ein türkisblaues Bandana um die Stirn, ein gelbes Shirt, darüber ein offenes weißes Hemd, dessen Ärmel hochgekrempelt waren und eine dunkelgraue, tief geschnittene Jogginghose, die in weißgelben hohen Nikes endete. 

Bokuto Koutarou.

Noch im letzten Moment breitete ich die Arme etwas aus, ehe er sie mir zerquetschen konnte. Seine Brust knallte förmlich gegen meinen Bauch, als er mich mit seinen starken Armen an der Taille umschlang und hochhob, sich dabei drehte und mich aufgeregt begrüßte. Mir blieb die Luft einen Moment weg, während er fröhlich lachte. Ich legte meine Arme dabei fest um seinen Nacken, um sowohl die Umarmung zu erwidern, als auch nicht hinunterzufallen. Oh mein Gott, wie süß war das denn bitte? 

Er ließ mich runter, aber keiner von uns ließ los. Er näherte sich meinem Gesicht, lehnte die Stirn an meine und grinste. "Hey Schönheit, geht's dir gut?" Zustimmend nickte ich. Schnell überbrückte ich den Abstand zwischen uns und gab ihm einen flüchtigen, aber liebevollen Kuss.

"Wie süß! Ich wünschte du würdest dich mal so über mich freuen, Hayato!" "Was, der gibt sich mit dem ab?!" 

Der dummen Kuh, die letzteres gesagt hatte, warf ich einen abschätzigen Blick zu. Gleichzeitig strich ich Kou durch die Haare, runter in den Nacken und vor über die Schultern, bis ich meine Hände auf seinen Bizepsen liegen ließ. Kous Bizeps. Hm. "Keiji, doch nicht vor den Leuten", hörte ich ihn ironisch schimpfen. Seine tiefe Stimme war ganz nah an meinem Ohr und sein heißer Atem zog über meine Haut. Besonders da, wo er mich hinter mein Ohr flüchtig küsste, was mir eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Etwas peinlich berührt sah ich ihn an, da ich seine Oberarme mit den Händen ziemlich offensiv begrabscht hatte. 

"Halts Maul, du fette Plumpskuh, guck mal in den Spiegel!", fauchte Kuro das Mädchen an. Sie streckte ihm die Zunge raus, zeigte ihren lackierten Mittelfinger. Ungehobelt spiegelte er ihre Gesten. "Tetsurou, lass gut sei-ngh", meine Stimme brach ab, da Kou mir förmlich die Luft aus der Lunge presste, als er mich noch einmal an sich drückte und hin und her schwenkte. Endlich ließ er wieder locker, dass ich frei atmen konnte. 

Direkt fiel mir auch auf, wieso. Er biss auf seiner Lippe herum, zog ein unwohles Gesicht. Na klasse. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Also an seinem Umfeld konnte es gerade nicht liegen, so aufgeregt wie er meinetwegen war. Am Volleyball lag es auch nicht und zu viel auf irgendwas konzentriert, um etwas anderes zu vergessen hatte er sich zumindest jetzt auch nicht. Er war schon länger mit Kuro in der Mensa, entsprechend hatte er wohl auch keinen Hunger. Auch an seinem Ego konnte es nicht liegen, da schaute er eher wütend, statt leidend. Zumal er heute auch wirklich gut aussah, von Kopf bis Fuß. Gesundheitlich schien er auch in Ordnung - zumindest, bis er seinen Oberkörper an unterschiedlichen Stellen anspannte. 

"Koutarou." "Mhm?", lächelte er. Seine Hände strichen meine Seiten entlang. Dabei spannte er an seinen Schultern herum. Als würde ich das nicht mitkriegen. Dieser Anfänger. "Du hast Rückenschmerzen", stellte ich nüchtern fest. 

Ich hörte Tetsurou neben uns lachen, als Kou meinem Blick auswich und den Kopf schüttelte. Jaja, als ob. Schmerzen gab er nie zu, damit er immer weiter Volleyball spielen konnte. "Ich hab doch gesagt, du hast was!", rief Kuro aus, "Ich wusste es!" "Jaja, aber ich bin erst dann stolz auf dich, wenn du das Problem mal auf den Punkt erkennst und lösen kannst, Tetsurou." Ungeniert griff ich unter Kous Armen durch, tastete alles vom Rücken ab, was ich erreichte. "Lass das." Ich räusperte mich leise. "Bitte, Keiji." Knapp nickte ich. Dann ließ ich ihn los, sowie er mich. 

"Warst du beim Arzt?" "Tape für meine Schulter und Wirbelsäule", nuschelte er bloß beleidigt. "Was hast du angestellt?" Ich deutete den beiden Älteren an, die Cafeteria zu verlassen, woraufhin Kuro aber nochmal zu Kous altem Platz lief, wahrscheinlich um dessen Sachen zu holen. Indes verließ ich mit dem Ältesten die Mensa. 

"Also?" Er druckste etwas herum. "Arm Ausgekugelt und bin blöd gefallen. Und jetzt muss alles stabilisiert werden, damit ich ohne Stress weiterspielen kann." "Hast du schon Tape drauf?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ein weiteres Seufzen verließ meine Kehle. Wir bogen ab, gingen die Treppe, die ich vorhin schon genutzt hatte, runter. 

Unten angekommen schloss sich Tetsurou wieder an. "Danke fürs Warten, ihr Arschlöcher." Kou streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Ich hielt beiden die Eingangstür des Gebäudes auf, bei der wir nun standen. Dabei rutschte der Ärmel meiner Jacke von meinem Arm und große Augen starrten auf das bunte Tape.

"Was hast du gemacht? Sehnenscheidenentzündung?" "Die taped man anders, du Idiot", erklärte Kuro, "Was hast du angestellt, Akaashi?" Ich trat aus dem Gebäude, hob nur die Schultern. "Wenn ich das wüsste. Ich geh nicht davon aus, dass irgendwas kaputt war, da der Arzt meinte, das könne spätestens Mittwoch wieder ab." Vorsichtig, um es zu vermeiden, auszurutschen, ging ich die Treppe hinab und lief daraufhin neben Kou her. Der nahm meine Hand in seine, begutachtete das Tape. 

Zusammen gingen wir ein Stück, bis wir zu den Wohnheimen kamen. "In welchem Stock?", fragte ich und zeigte auf das Gebäude. "Ich lauf immer Tetsurou nach." Was auch sonst?! Kopfschüttelnd sah ich gen Himmel, atmete tief durch. Die zwei Studenten lachten darüber. 

Ich wusste, dass jeder ein einzelnes Zimmer hatte und es auf dem Stockwerk ein Badezimmer für den gesamten Gang gab. Jedes Stockwerk hatte außerdem einen Aufenthaltstraum. Tetsurou lief nun tatsächlich voraus, da Kou an der Abzweigung ernsthaft überlegt hatte, ob links oder rechts. Dafür hatte ich ihn stehen lassen und schnell zu Tetsurou aufgeholt. Mein Volleyball-Ass beschwerte sich nun lautstark, was bei uns vorn aber auf taube Ohren stieß.

"Tetsurou, ich hab noch eine Frage an dich." Er blieb vor einer Zimmertür stehen. Daneben hing ein kleines Whiteboard an der Wand, aber im Gegensatz zu den anderen, die ich unterwegs gesehen hatte, stand nur Kous Name drauf, anstatt ein Spruch, Zitat oder gemaltes Bild. Später würde ich noch was anschreiben, so viel stand fest. Der Schwarzhaarige hielt eine Hand vor Kou, damit der den Schlüssel herausrückte. 

Sein Gemecker beachteten wir nach wie vor nicht. "Was gibt's, Sexy?" "Ey!", maulte Kou plötzlich deutlich lauter als zuvor, wurde wütender. "Was, Mann?!" "Halt dich mal zurück!" Während die beiden Streithammel sich anzickten, zog ich meine Jacke und Schuhe, sowie den Schal aus und stellte meine Tasche ab. "Kinder, habt euch lieb", warf ich genervt ein. Hinter uns schloss ich nun auch die Zimmertür und zog Kou sofort mit mir zum Bett, welches ich schon ausgemacht hatte. "Langsam, ich bin noch im Raum, okay?", lachte Kuro. Er setzte sich auf den taubengrauen Teppich vor dem Bett. 

Dieses stand links an der Wand, links neben der Tür eine Kommode, rechts ein Regal und davor, also gegenüber vom Bett, stand ein Schreibtisch schräg in der Ecke positioniert. Auf dem lag Kous Laptop. Vier Bilderrahmen hingen an der Wand darüber. Ein Bild von seinen Eltern, eins vom Volleyballteam der Fukuroudani, eins von Kenma, mir, Tetsurou und ihm und eins von mir allein. 

Während ich einen Blick aus dem mittigen Fenster warf und mich daraufhin noch einmal im Zimmer umsah, rutschte ich mehr ans Kopfende des Bettes, um es mir bequemer zu machen. "Wegen Kenma. Spielt er noch Volleyball?", fragte ich, "Weil vor den Nationals-" Kuro schüttelte den Kopf. "Der hat im November noch aufgehört. Ziemlich plötzlich, hat sich was im Knie gerissen oder gebrochen glaube ich. Laufen war ne ganze Zeit lang nicht drin. Der ist in Behandlung und war bis vor zwei Wochen in Kusatsu zur Kur oder Reha oder so." 

"Oh Scheiße. Tut mir leid. Er hat davon überhaupt nichts gesagt." Knieverletzungen und Schulterverletzungen waren echt das Schlimmste. Das wieder hinzubiegen dauerte ewig. Und um sowas bei Kou vorzubeugen, bat ich ihn, mir das Tape zu bringen. Also stand er auf und holte es aus dem Regal. "Da liegt das wirklich wunderbar, Kou, aber ich würde das jetzt echt lieber auf deinem Rücken sehen." "Sehr witzig." 

Ich lächelte ihn an, er lächelte noch breiter zurück. Dann sprang er förmlich auf sein Bett, gab mir das Tape und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu mir hin. "Na, aufstehen und ausziehen, los", wies ich an. Während er mir Folge leistete, sah ich zurück zu Kuro. "Hast du Kenma nochmal gesehen, seit dem Vorentscheid? Noch viel Kontakt?" Er nickte. Dabei kramte er in Kous Tasche nach einer Schere, welche er mir schlussendlich gab, als er sie fand.

"Dem geht's an für sich gut. Ich war drei Tage bei ihm zu Hause und zwei Tage mit in Kusatsu. Ansonsten schreiben wir viel und treffen uns in der Stadt, wir sind ja noch in Tokyo, also passt das ziemlich gut." Er spielte an einer Ecke vom Teppich. Ich schnitt das Tape zurecht und stand ebenfalls auf, um es richtig anbringen zu können. 

Kou sah über seine Schulter. "Wo genau?", fragte ich ihn nun, "Was hat der Arzt gesagt?" "Ähm... Hier", er strich ein Stück über seine rechte Schulter, zeigte dann den Rücken diagonal hinab, "Und da runter, also im Prinzip die Schulterpartien und die Wirbelsäule bis zur Mitte. Du machst das schon." "Vertraust du mir?" "Es gibt nichts, was du nicht kannst, also ja. Und wenn ich was entscheide, hab ich immer recht." Ich klebte den ersten Teil über seine Schulter, den Nacken hinab. "Und du hast entschieden, dass ich vertrauenswürdig bin? Still halten..." "Natürlich."

"Wenn ich was entscheide, hab ich immer recht", äffte Kuro den Älteren nach und zog dabei eine Grimasse. "Ach halt dein Maul, Kuro, du bist nur neidisch." "Jap, mega neidisch. So neidisch, dass ich jetzt meine Sachen in mein Zimmer bring und dann schon mal zum Training gehe." Somit stand der Schwarzhaarige auf, verbeugte sich übertrieben und verschwand mit seiner Tasche aus dem Zimmer, dessen Tür er hinter sich wieder schloss.

Ich klebte das letzte Stück Tape auf Kous Rücken. "Probier mal, kannst du dich noch gut bewegen?" Er streckte die muskulösen Arme in jede Richtung, spannte seinen Rücken an. "Cut Shot wird schwer." Ich rollte mit den Augen, lächelte daraufhin belustigt. "Nächstes mal passt du einfach besser auf, du Poser." "Keiji", jammerte er, "Nenn mich nicht so." Er drehte sich zu mir um, sah mich wehleidig an. "Außerdem hast du vergessen zu pusten." Demonstrativ bewegte er seine zuvor ausgerenkte Schulter.

"Vergiss es." "Bitte?" "Nein." Mit einem missglückten Schmollmund drehte er mir wieder den Rücken zu. Gerade, als er zu seinem Schrank gehen wollte, beugte ich mich vor und küsste seine Schulter flüchtig. Ich hörte ihn kichern und sah im Spiegel vom Schrank, wie er mir zuzwinkerte. "Du bist furchtbar. Mach dich endlich fertig." "Ich hab doch noch eine halbe Stunde." Skeptisch starrte ich ihn an. Er zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. Eine halbe Stunde noch und er war noch nicht in der Halle? 

Wir gingen aneinander vorbei, ich zu seinem Schrank, er in die Mitte des Raumes, um sich umzuziehen. Ich dagegen nahm Bettwäsche und ein Spannbetttuch aus dem Schrank. "Was machst du?" "Ich will nicht wissen, wie oft du ohne nach dem Training zu duschen ins Bett gehst. Hin und wieder ist ja nicht so~ schlimm, aber ich kenn dich. In dem Bakterienherd schlaf ich nicht." "Oha." "Ja, oha." Also bezog ich das Bett des Älteren neu, wobei er mir am Ende auf dem Teppich sitzend zusah.

Sobald ich fertig war, griff ich meine Schuhe und zog sie wieder an. Koutarou streckte die Arme nach mir aus, nachdem ich den zweiten Schuh zugebunden hatte. Der Größere hatte seine Beine ausgestreckt, grinste mich schief an. Ich stellte mich über seine Beine, wollte ihm meine Hände geben, um ihn hochzuziehen, doch er griff in meine Kniekehlen. An diesen zog er mich ruckartig vor, sodass ich nach vorn auf die Knie fiel, wobei er sich hinlegte. Im Endeffekt kniete ich nun über ihm, mit den Händen links und rechts von seinem Kopf. 

"Hey, hey, hey, du bist heute ganz schön offensiv, Akaashi, kann das sein?", raunte er. Seine halbrauen Hände glitten unter meinem Pullover unter das Shirt und über meinen darunter nackten Rücken. "Aber macht nichts, ich steh drauf." Ich näherte mich seinem Gesicht, ließ meine Lippen über seine Wange streichen, bis ich an seinen Lippen angekommen war. So ganz nah über ihm hielt ich ein. "Ich weiß auch nicht was los ist, Bokuto-san", murmelte ich. Vorsichtig legte ich meine Lippen auf seine, aber löste den Kuss wieder, ehe er ihn vertiefen konnte.

Dann küsste ich seine Stirn, setzte mich auf und schlug locker mit den flachen Händen auf seine Brust. Verwirrt sah er auf. "Hey!" "Hey, hey, hey", machte ich und machte ihn somit nach. "Was wird das? Du spielst unfair!" "Wir gehen, sonst kommst du zu spät und kriegst Ärger." Er schlug mir sachte auf den Hintern. "Mit dir macht mir das nichts aus." "Mir aber, ich will dich endlich spielen sehen, deine Spikes, die Straights, die Crosses, alles, los! Ich brauche jetzt ein Ass in Action!" Ungeduldig trommelte ich auf seinen Bauchmuskeln herum, bis er mich fröhlich angrinste. 

Lieber nochmal motivieren, nicht, dass am Ende in diesem Training schon wieder sein Emo-Modus ausbrach. Ich hatte zwar eine starke Vermutung, warum er die ganze Zeit so mies drauf war, aber spätestens seit diesem Stammspieler von vorhin und so wie ich diesen Typen einschätzte, wurde noch ein zweiter Punkt auf der Liste seiner Macken erfüllt. 

Ich war wahnsinnig gespannt auf das Team und vor allem wie Koutarou mit den Spielern klar kam.


	2. Take #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> Hallöchen! 
> 
> Ich weiß, es ist schon was her, aber immerhin hab ich das Kapitel vor nächstem Jahr fertig gekriegt xD  
> Ich will Dich ja nicht noch länger warten lassen.  
> Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich ein zweites Kapitel hochlade, yay!
> 
> Viel Spaß! <3
> 
> *

Die Fukuroudani Akademie war für mich immer noch ein wenig verwirrend, schließlich war es erst mein vierter Tag hier. Am ersten Tag hatte ich nur den Schulhof, die Aula und meine Klasse so wirklich wahrgenommen. Das lag aber auch nur daran, dass ich etwas aufgeregt gewesen war. Den Rest war ich bisher auch nur, wenn überhaupt, einmal abgelaufen.

Das Schulgebäude war ziemlich groß, bestand aus Mittel- und Oberschule. Meine Eltern und ich waren umgezogen, vorher war ich auf einer Mittelschule direkt in Tokyo gewesen. Ansonsten wäre ich schon eher hier zur Schule gegangen, da ich bisher nur Gutes von der Fukuroudani Akademie gehört hatte. 

Jetzt nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde, Mathe, füllte ich den Rest der Anmeldung für den Volleyballclub aus. Den Anfang der Woche war ich nicht mehr dazu gekommen, weil ich meinen Eltern unbedingt zu Hause hatte helfen müssen, um den Umzug abzuschließen. Die Anmeldung hatte ich mir aber noch schnellstmöglich gleich am Montag besorgt, da ich sobald wie möglich weiter trainieren wollte. Allerdings war ich prinzipiell jetzt recht spät dran für den Club.

In der Mittelstufe hatte ich angefangen, Volleyball zu spielen und es hatte mir so viel Spaß gemacht, dass ich jetzt gerne damit weiter machen wollte. Und meines Erachtens war die Fukuroudani dafür sehr gut geeignet, da sie eine der führenden Schulen im Land war. Ich war ehrlich gesagt aber auch etwas nervös, hoffte, mit den Spielern mithalten zu können. 

An meiner alten Schule war ich der Setter in der Stammaufstellung gewesen und wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich den Platz auch gerne wieder einnehmen. Außerdem hatte ich im Schulorchester "die erste Geige" gespielt. Um das aufzugreifen hatte ich mich heute Morgen noch vor dem Unterricht im Schulorchester gemeldet.

Der Kunstclub traf sich einmal in der Woche und da ich in Kunst auch nicht schlecht war, hatte ich mich zusätzlich noch für diesen Club entschieden. Der Club traf sich immer an dem Tag, an dem der Volleyballclub eine Auszeit nahm, ergo würde sich nichts überschneiden. Das Orchester fiel nicht in den Zeitraum der Clubaktivitäten, sondern fand immer Sonntags oder Montagmittags statt, in einer verlängerten Mittagspause. 

Ansonsten war mein Stundenplan voll, generell mein Tagesplan. Zweimal in der Woche noch Fitness, einmal Schwimmen, Geige üben, üben, üben bis zum Umfallen, eventuell im Restaurant meines Vaters aushelfen, um etwas dazuzuverdienen und, wenn Zeit war, meine Kontakte pflegen, oder meiner Mutter nach der Büroarbeit in der Firma im Haushalt zur Hand gehen. Vom Lernen mal ganz abgesehen.

Jedenfalls war ich mit der Anmeldung nun fertig, packte schnell meine Sachen zusammen und lief aus dem inzwischen leeren Klassenraum. Vor der Tür entschuldigte ich mich beim Leiter des Literaturclubs (dem ich eigentlich auch beitreten wollte, es aber aus Zeitgründen doch nicht tat), dass ich den Raum länger als nötig blockiert hatte. 

Ich lief den Gang entlang bis zu den Treppen, die ich hinabstieg, um im Erdgeschoss noch einmal an meinem Schließfach vorbeizugehen. Dieses öffnete ich am Drehschloss, packte meinen Rucksack rein und nahm meine Sporttasche heraus. Ich warf das Fach wieder zu, schloss es ab und machte sofort auf dem Absatz kehrt. 

Schnell, aber nicht hektisch, ging ich durch die Eingangshalle raus und lief über den großen Schulhof zur Turnhalle. Zugegeben, ich war etwas nervös, während ich mich der Halle näherte. Ich betrat nun den Vorraum, las auf den Schildern, dass es insgesamt drei Hallen gab. Am Dienstag im Sportunterricht hatte ich gar nicht darauf geachtet. Links und rechts waren Gänge zu den Hallen und Umkleiden. Nur zur mittleren Halle war der Eingang im Vorraum. 

Aus dieser hörte ich nur ein paar Jungs sprechen. Einer stach stimmlich hervor, war ziemlich laut, klang optimistisch. Ich trat nun in die Tür, ging zielstrebig auf einen älteren Mann mit Brille zu, welcher der Coach oder zumindest ein Lehrer sein musste. Sein Blick fiel auf mich, er lächelte freundlich. Oha, das war mein Sportlehrer. Yamiji-sensei. 

"Hallo Akaashi-kun. Interesse am Volleyballclub?" Ich nickte. "Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich ihnen die Anmeldung schon längst gegeben, sensei." Er lachte auf. Die Anmeldung nahm er an sich, packte sie in eine Mappe auf der Bank neben sich. "Das freut mich, wir haben dieses Jahr nur wenige Anmeldungen. Bisher zumindest, manche ziehen noch nach. Hast du schon mal richtig Volleyball gespielt, zum Beispiel in der Mittelschule?" 

Wieder nickte ich. Es schepperte laut, jemand stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. "Scheiße, bist du behindert, Bokuto?!", jammerte der gleiche lautstark. "Konoha, nicht sterben!" Ein Junge, sichtlich kleiner als ich, rannte theatralisch zur Unfallstelle. Eine Stange vom Netz lag auf dem Boden, ein aschblond gefärbter Junge saß davor und hielt sich seinen Fuß, während ein größerer, breiter gebauter Typ neben ihm direkt in mein Gesicht starrte. 

Seine großen, rundlichen Augen bildeten mit ihrer Bernsteinfarbe einen starken Kontrast zu seinen schwarzen Haaren. Er blinzelte mich an. Dann sah er mit fast schon dunkelroten Ohren runter auf die Stange und half Konoha-senpai, der inzwischen wieder stehen konnte, diese erneut hochzuheben. "Bokuto, konzentrier dich gefälligst! Ich glaub 's nicht! Und entschuldige dich!", rief Yamiji-sensei ihm entsetzt zu. 

Ich unterdrückte ein Kicher. Großartig. Bokuto-senpai stellte die Stange schnell auf. Konoha-senpai lehnte sich an die Stange, sagte etwas zu ihm, was ich nicht verstand und begann zu lachen, als Bokuto-senpai zügig zurück zu den Materialien lief, um ein Netz zu holen und dabei ein beleidigtes Gesicht zog. "Spannt das Netz auf und bewegt euch hier rüber!"

Es dauerte nicht lang, da gab es wieder Ärger. "Bokuto, das Netz hängt schief und nicht mal im Ansatz auf der richtigen Höhe! Mein Gott, du fängst doch nicht schon vor dem Training mit deiner Kacke an, oder?!", Sensei seufzte genervt, kratzte sich am Kinnbart, "Komi, Uma, macht ihr das bitte! Bokuto, komm rüber! Shirofuku, Yamada, ihr bitte auch!"

Shirofuku-senpai war ein Mädchen mit rotbraunem, schulterlangem Haar und ähnlich braunen Augen. Sie und Yamada-san, ein Junge mit schwarzbraunen Haaren und einer bunten Kappe waren etwa gleich groß, aber beide ein Stückchen kleiner als ich. Bokuto-senpai kam etwa zeitgleich mit den beiden an. Er wirkte ganz aufgescheucht. "Bitte Captain, du hast den Vortritt", kicherte Shirofuku-senpai. Bokuto-senpai wollte wohl etwas sagen, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Captain, ernsthaft?

Yamada-senpai lachte leise, schlug ihm dann einmal fest auf den Rücken und die Worte begannen nur so aus Bokuto-senpai herauszusprudeln. Stotternd und gebrüllt würde ich begrüßt. "H-hey! Ich bin Bokuto Koutarou, der Captain! Wir sind, ich glaube siebzehn Spieler bisher und es freut äh mich sehr, da-dass du auch, also hier, also im Team bist - äh - sein willst! Ja! J-je mehr, desto besser, lieber als zu wenige! Und dann trai-äh-trainieren wir so hart, dass wir die Nationals nochmal auseinandernehmen!" Plötzlich verstummte er, lief dabei rot an und wich jeglichen Blicken aus. Großer Gott. Der Typ war wirklich, ganz im Ernst der Captain? Das konnte ja heiter werden. Aber freundlich bleiben, keine Zweifel anmerken lassen, auch, wenn ich nicht glaubte, dass dieser Typ davon etwas mitbekommen würde. "Akaashi Keiji", stellte ich mich vor und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, als sich unsere Blicke einmal trafen, "Danke und es freut mich auch." 

Er beruhigte sich wohl, lächelte mich im Endeffekt breit an. "Ähm... Wie alt bist du? Hast du schon gespielt?" Verlegen kratzte er sich am Kopf. Ich nickte gefasst. "Ich bin sechzehn Jahre alt und war vorher an der Hirano Mittelschule in Tokyo im Volleyballteam der Setter in der Stammaufstellung." Daraufhin stieß Shirofuku-senpai ihn zur Seite und verbeugte sich knapp. "Shirofuku Yukie, freut mich! Ich bin die Managerin vom Club und Kai-chan hier ist mein Laufbursche." Yamada-senpai grinste mich an. "So ungefähr. Yamada Kai, Clubmanager und ich geh in die 3-3 und du?" "1-6." Shirofuku-senpai pfiff anerkennend. "Wow, scheint als hätten wir ein kluges Köpfchen abgekriegt. Zieh dich am besten um oder willst du nur zusehen? Geh ruhig mit, Kai zeigt dir wo." 

 

*

 

Nachdem ich meine Sachen, bis auf das Sportzeug aus meiner Tasche heraus geräumt hatte, war ich mit Kou aus dem Zimmer und dann auch aus dem Wohnheim gegangen. Er hielt meine Hand fest in seiner, hatte unsere Finger verhakt und schwenkte unsere Arme vor uns zurück. Ich ließ ihn machen und genoss einfach seine Anwesenheit. 

Mit einem Seitenblick sah er mich an. Ich ließ es mir nicht nehmen, ihm zuzuzwinkern. Daraufhin breitete sich ein riesiges Grinsen auf den Lippen des Älteren aus. Er zog meine Hand zu seinem Mund und küsste sie. Dann öffnete ich unsere Hände, legte meine flach gegen seine. 

"Eh~", stöhnte er beleidigt. Meine Hand war größer, ich hatte längere Finger. Nicht viel Unterschied, ehrlich nicht, aber genug um Kou neidisch zu machen. "Das ist so unfair, Keiji! Zeig mir das nicht immer!", maulte er und zog einen Schmollmund. Unbeeindruckt hob ich eine Augenbraue hoch. Er entzog mir schnell seine Hand.

"Die brauch ich zum Stellen, Kou", erklärte ich. Ganz simpel. Mit großen Augen sah er mich an, nickte. Sein plötzliches Grinsen nahm dreckige Züge an. "Ah~, natürlich. Nicht für Zeiten, in denen du alleine bist? Ohne mich?" Mhm, auch. Aber den Spaß gönnte ich ihm nicht, ich war doch nicht bescheuert. "Klar, für die Geige ist das auch praktisch." Er lachte selbstgefällig. "Na klar. Ich hab dich erwischt, Baby!"

Er zog mich an den Händen mit einem Ruck zu sich. Ich rutschte beinahe aus, als ich gegen ihn prallte. Schnell schlang er die Arme um meinen Bauch und strich über meinen unteren Rücken. Meine Arme legte ich um seinen Hals und sah ihm dann abwartend in die Augen. Provokant wippte er mit den Brauen. "Ich könnte etwas längere Finger echt für dich brauchen", raunte er. 

Ich rollte mit den Augen. "Deine Hände sind groß genug, stell dich nicht so an. Es ist gut so, wie es ist." Plötzlich presste er seine Lippen auf meine. Zu flüchtig, um die Geste zu erwidern. "Du hast Recht, Süßer. Ich hab genug, um dich glücklich zu machen. Da gönn ich dir deine langen Finger. Du weißt schon, für einsame Zeiten." 

Als ich ihm gegen die Brust schlug, lachte er fröhlich auf. "Ich hasse dich." "Nein, Baby, das weißt du genau." Fest presste er meinen Körper an sich, wobei er meine Arme nun zwischen uns einklemmte, dass ich mich wieder einmal nicht wehren konnte. Wenigstens wärmte er mich dadurch einigermaßen, es war nämlich nach wie vor schweinekalt. Besonders jetzt, ohne Jacke.

"Bokuto-san." Empört atmete er ein. "Akaashi?", fragte er dann aber scheinheilig. "Lass los, wir haben Termine." Trotzig schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. Ich seufzte übertrieben genervt. Er lächelte zuckersüß. "Erst wenn du mir sagst, dass du mich liebst~!" Unbeeindruckt sah ich ihn an. "Nein." Seine Gesichtszüge enzgleisten förmlich. "Ai! Keiji~!", jammerte er und schwenkte mich hin und her. 

"Sag schon, liebst du mich? Magst du mich, oder mag-magst du mich?" "Nicht im Ernst, Kou." "Beantworte die Frage!" Ich stöhnte auf. Das schon wieder... "Okay, oh mein Gott! Ich mag-mag dich." "Und weiter?" Ich verdrehte erneut die Augen, betonte alles mit einem Schnalzen der Zunge. "Und ich liebe dich. Los jetzt, wir gehen." Kou kicherte fröhlich, spitzte vor meinem Gesicht die Lippen. Im Ansatz bildete sich ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen. Dann küsste ich ihn zärtlich.

Er beugte sich wie automatisch weiter vor, woraufhin er mit dem Mund meine Unterlippe einfing und an dieser saugte und darüber leckte. Mit einem leisen Seufzen öffnete ich die Lippen, kam ihm entgegen. Er ließ seine Arme endlich locker, sodass ich mich wieder normal hinstellen konnte. Daraufhin umschlang ich seinen Nacken, spielte mit seinen Haaren.

"Kou ich küss dich liebend gern und auch draußen in der Öffentlichkeit hab ich damit kein Problem, aber mir ist arschkalt, also lass uns bitte in die Halle gehen, okay?" Er wippte mit den Augenbrauen. "Babe, soll ich dich aufwärmen?" "Nein. Wir gehen." 

Ich nahm die Arme von ihm, erwischte ihn in seiner Unachtsamkeit, drehte ihn schnell um und stieß ihn voran. Um alles abzurunden, schlug ich ihm noch mit der flachen Hand auf seinen Hintern. "Vorwärts!" "Marsch!", ergänzte er aufgeregt. Er bewegte sich nun auch direkt auf die Halle zu. Als ich aufgeholt hatte, griff er grinsend nach meiner Hand und öffnete mir vor der Halle angekommen die Tür.

Innen hörte ich schon das vertraute Quietschen der Schuhe auf dem Hallenboden und den Knall, den es machte, wenn jemand den Ball aufschlug. Ich war um ehrlich zu sein etwas nervös, schließlich waren hier alle fremd und ich wusste ja nicht, wie der Teamcaptain reagieren würde, wenn Kou jemand fremdes zum Training mitbrachte. 

Als wir in die Halle gingen, kam auch schon ein älterer Student auf uns zu. "Bokuto! Los, schnell!" "Äh, das ist-" "Ich mach schon, geh dich aufwärmen", fiel ich Kou ins Wort. Er hob die Schultern, lief dann aber ohne Widerworte zu Kuro, der seinen Aufschlag gerade gemacht hatte. 

Vor mir blieb der dunkelhaarige Student stehen. "Hey. Ähm-... willst du zusehen?" "Ich bin Akaashi Keiji, von der Fukuroudani Akademie, Bokuto-san war mein Mitschüler. Ich würde euch gern zusehen, ja. Falls es für dich in Ordnung sein sollte, würde ich auch gerne-" "Ah, Keiji! Hi, da bist du ja!"

Mit einem Netz in den Händen kam Yamaguchi-san auf mich zu gelaufen. Er grinste breit, ich lächelte schmal. "Ich bin-", begann der Captain, doch wurde unterbrochen. "Keiji hat Interesse an Volleyball und gefragt, ob ich ihm was zeigen kann. Ist doch okay, hm?" Wa-wa-was? Was hatte ich? "Na komm, wir gehen da rüber!" Er drückte dem Captain das Netz in die Hände. Und der nickte bloß verwirrt und zog los, um es aufzuspannen. "Ich wollte Bokuto-san noch-" "Lohnt sich eh nicht!", er lachte, "Ich bin gespannt ob der heute überhaupt einmal trifft!" 

Was musste der denn so asozial rumschreien? Der war doch nicht ganz dicht. "Na komm schon, ich zeig dir wie es geht." Er zog mich an einer Hand mit sich. Überrumpelt folgte ich ihm. Etwas abseits von den anderen hielt er mir einen Volleyball vor die Nase. "Na dann, zeig mir was", meinte ich und seufzte leise. 

Er begann, den Ball über seinem Kopf zu pritschen. Gut, mir gefiel seine Handhaltung nicht wirklich und er könnte ruhig etwas höher spielen, um mich zu beeindrucken, aber für Mittelstufensportunterricht wäre es ausreichend. Ich begann zu grinsen. Große Töne spucken und dann das? Wow. Toller Stammspieler. Ich würde gut zahlen, den in Aktion zu sehen. Bei den Nationals zum Beispiel. Gegen Shiratorizawa oder Itachiyama. Lächerlich.

"Also das war oberes Zuspiel." Aha. Genau. Arme nicht im Dreieck über dem Kopf, viel zu weit durchgestreckt, die Finger so, dass er sie sich verstauchen könnte, wenn der Ball mal richtig traf und viel zu niedrig. Dennoch nickte ich, nach wie vor belustigt grinsend. "Probier mal", machte er und warf mir den Ball zu. Ich fing ihn auf, warf ihn hoch und spielte ihm den Ball locker zu. 

Begeistert grinste mich der Ältere an, als er den Ball fing. "Wow! Das war schon fast perfekt! Du bist ein Naturtalent!" Und was für eins ich war, pf. "Anfängerglück", lächelte ich. Dreist nickte dieser Spinner auch noch. "Mit Übung spielst du irgendwann gar nicht mehr anders. Los, wir spielen ein paar Pässe, ja?" Ich nickte nur knapp, sah dabei rüber zu Kou. Dieser hatte seinen Aufschlag beinahe total verhauen, doch es war ein Netzroller geworden und das gegnerische Dreierteam hatte diesen nicht einmal ansatzweise erwischt. Gut gerettet, Glück gehabt.

Böse schaute Kou dem Ball nach, sah auf zu mir. Ich schaute ihm in die Augen, zwinkerte ihm fast unbemerkt zu. Er lächelte schief, aber nicht ehrlich. Der Aufschlag hatte ihm wohl nicht in den Kram gepasst. Na ganz toll. Ich warf einen Blick zu Kuro, der nur eine Augenbraue anhob, als er meinen Blick erwiderte. Stumm schüttelte ich den Kopf, wandte mich dann wieder an den Studenten hinter mir, der ungeduldig nach mir rief. 

"Keiji, los!" Yamaguchi-san stand plötzlich ganz nah vor mir, als es plötzlich laut knallte und ich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen Volleyball direkt vor meiner Nase gesehen hatte. "Bokuto, wo spielst du hin!" Ich blinzelte, sah zu meinem Freund rüber. Gut gezielt. 

Ein schrilles Pfeifen erklang, Aus. Natürlich, was sonst. Aber ich nahm ihm das nicht übel. Hätte ich den Ball wie damals in meinem ersten Jahr ins Gesicht bekommen, würde das schon wieder ganz anders aussehen. Dafür hätte es Anschiss gegeben und er hätte heute Nacht schön draußen schlafen können. "Bokuto, weißt du, wozu die Linien sind?! Damit du nicht aus dem Feld schlägst, schon davon gehört? Das musst du vielleicht nochmal üben!" "Ja, dann zeig's mir doch!", blaffte mein Freund und kam auf uns zu. "Du hättest Keiji fast getroffen, entschuldige dich mal lieber!" 

Ich hob den Ball auf, der inzwischen zu mir zurückgerollt war. "Wer redet von Keiji?" Dünnes Eis. Fuck. "Ich hab nicht gut genug gezielt. Dein Kopf hat sich so schnell bewegt", ergänzte Kou giftig. Mit dem Ball richtete ich mich wieder auf, sah zu den beiden Streitenden. "Willst du mir drohen?" Mein Freund hob eine Schulter. "Sag du's mir." Yamaguchi-san nickte langsam. "Ich wünschte, du würdest wenigstens das Feld treffen. Deine Art zu Spielen ist nämlich verdammt scheiße für das Team. Michiya, ich denke Bokuto sollte mehr Aufschläge üben! Und seine Linienbälle mehr auf das Innere vom Feld konzentrieren."

Kuro joggte zu uns herüber. Locker warf ich ihm den Ball zu, er zwinkerte anzüglich und grinste daraufhin, ich rollte mit den Augen. Ich sah zurück zu Kou. "Ich?! Meine Linienbälle verbessern?!" Ehe der unfähig und fast schon ängstlich umherschauende Captain eingriff, zog Kuro Kou einfach wieder zurück zum Feld. "Ich zeig dir gleich wie Scheißlinienbälle gespielt werden! Ich nehm auch deine Fres-" "KOUTAROU, ist gut jetzt!", fuhr der Größere neben ihm ihn an. Kou schnalzte mit der Zunge, sah zu mir und ich nickte nur stumm. Ich wollte einfach nicht riskieren, dass er aus dem Team flog. So unsportliches Verhalten kannte ich von ihm gar nicht. Nicht einmal Sakura-kun von der Itachiyama hatte er so angekeift, wenn wir gegen dessen Team mal verloren hatten. 

Für die nächsten paar Minuten beobachtete ich Kou noch im nächsten Trainingsspiel. Ich verzog meine Lippen etwas, als er einen Ball ins Netz spielte, den Kuro aber zum Glück hatte retten können. Nur kriegte der zweite Spiker den Ball nicht ins gegnerische Feld. Schade, wäre ein cooler Punkt gewesen. "Kou!", rief ich. Er sah zu mir. Konzentriert, fragend und nach wie vor wütend. 

"Ich bin ruhig, was denn noch?!", schrie er zurück. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Klar. Ruhig und Kou konnte man noch nie in einem Satz nutzen. Nun hob ich meine Hand, hielt ihm Zeige- Mittel- und den kleinen Finger ausgestreckt hin. Mit der anderen Hand zeigte ich auf links. Seine Position. Eine Finte wäre doch genau das, was es jetzt brauchte. Und unsere Handzeichen waren eigenwillig genug, dass hier niemand darauf kommen würde. Zumal ich niemanden hier als dazu in der Lage bezeichnen würde.

Er müsste das bloß noch dem Setter verklickern. Apropos, der Idiot neben mir wartete nun schon sehr ungeduldig auf mich. Er grinste aufgesetzt, verwirrt, als ich mich zu ihm drehte. "Was war das denn?" "Handzeichen", meinte ich trocken, "Kennt man doch." "Erstaunlich, was die bei Spielen alles filmen. Egal, komm, wir passen!" Sah ich echt aus wie jemand, der Sport nur im Fernsehen sah und sich nicht aktiv dem Sport widmete? Nichts gegen Leute, die Sport nur im Fernsehen schauten, um Gottes Willen, aber ich würde schon sagen, dass ich auch ziemlich sportlich aussah.

Ohne aber darauf einzugehen, spielte ich also Pässe mit Yamaguchi-san. Anfangs gab ich mir ungefähr gar keine Mühe, aber schon nach wenigen Pässen begann der Ältere noch unkoordinierter zuzuspielen, wodurch ich deutlich mehr laufen musste. Das war nicht sonderlich schlimm, nur wenn ich mal (gezielt) daneben spielte, lachte er fröhlich und meinte, es wäre nicht schlimm, wenn ich noch nicht punktgenau spielen könnte. Es wäre ja mein Anfang. Was war denn mit dem Typ nicht richtig? War das ganze Team so schlecht?

Nebenher erzählte er mir irgendwas. Keine Ahnung was. Unnützes Geschwätz eben. Als er erwähnte, dass er schon sechs Jahre spielen würde, begann ich zu lachen. Sechs Jahre, herrlich. Ich spielte nicht viel länger, nein, aber ich könnte behaupten, deutlich mehr Fortschritt bis jetzt gemacht zu haben. 

Einen Ball spielte ich ihm noch (punktgenau!) zu, wobei ich auf die Uhr schaute. So langsam wollte ich mit Kou spielen. Dabei hatte ich meine Rechnung aber ohne Yamaguchi-san gemacht. "Baggern wir jetzt? Ich zeig dir die Technik! Schau, du spielst auf den Unterarmen." Richtig. "So hältst du sie." Er streckte seine Unterarme aus, bisher auch richtig. Ich ging ein paar Schritte zurück, da er mir wieder so nah gekommen war, dass es unangenehm wurde. Um das zu übertünchen hielt ich ihm den Ball hin, dass ich ihm zuwerfen würde.

Er ging in Position, ich warf, er spielte ihn fast sauber zurück. An für sich gut, würde er nur mehr aus den Schultern spielen. Beine positionieren, Arme durchstrecken, aus den Schultern heraus. Schade, dabei hatte es so gut angefangen. Ich ging nun selbst in Position, da kam der Ältere prompt zu mir gelaufen, stellte sich hinter mich und fasste um mich herum. Er schob meine Arme zusammen, wobei er unnötig nah an mir klebte. Generell hätte er sich dafür vor mich stellen können.

"Du musst die Arme zusammenhalten", meinte er leise. Es war so lachhaft. Einem Libero, einem richtigen, guten Libero zusehen, würde ihm nicht schaden. Halb runter in die Hocke, etwas vorbeugen, die Arme geöffnet, zum Gegner. Wann ich meine Arme wie wohin streckte, war ja wohl meine Sache. Ich konnte mir nicht anders helfen, als zu lachen. Es war so peinlich und dämlich. Ich richtete mich auf, ging etwas von ihm weg und sah zu, mein Gelächter in den Griff zu kriegen. 

"YAMAGUCHI! WIR SPIELEN, ZWEI GEGEN ZWEI, LOS!" Bei Kous lauter Stimme verklang mein Lachen. Ich schaute zu ihm, genau als ein weiterer Spieler seinen Aufschlag verpatzte, wobei Kou den Ball aber sehr gekonnt auffing, ehe er davon getroffen wurde. Das würde doch jetzt interessant werden. "Jungs, bitte übt miteinander, ja?", hörte ich den Captain sagen, "Du und Yuma gegen... Kuroo-kun und mich, okay?" "Was?!" "Ist doch eine gute Idee!", entgegnete Yamaguchi-san, "Dann hast du noch eine Chance im Team zu bleiben, wenn wir uns gut schlagen."

Ich würde ihn gleich schlagen, wenn er nicht aufhören würde, Kou zu provozieren. Aber gegen meine Erwartung nickte Koutarou ernst. "Wenn du dich unbedingt so überzeugen willst, ja! Komm her!" Der Captain stimmte wohl zu, oder zumindest sagte er nichts dagegen. 

Ich lief voraus zum Spielfeld, setzte mich an die Seite auf eine Bank neben einen zweiten Spieler. Knapp nickte ich ihm zu. Er hielt eine kleine Tafel und Kreide fest, notierte die Punkte. Bevor es losging schaute ich noch zwei weiteren kleinen Teams in ihrem Trainingsspiel zu. Ein paar Ballwechsel waren wohl zustande gekommen, aber sie könnten besser sein.

"Hey, Cap, spiel so selbstsicher wie du kannst, klaro? Ich will die Eule in ihre Schranken weisen, gib dir Mühe", wies Kuro an. Anweisungen nahm der Captain wohl gerne an, denn er nickte bloß aufgeregt. Endlich konnte ich Kou mal aktiv zusehen. Gegen Tetsurou zu spielen sollte ihn zumindest etwas anspornen. Nur Yamaguchi-sans Art sprengte das kleine Team. Er spielte zu weit, zu tief, zu hoch, zu unsicher, gab Koutarou keinen Spielraum und spielte zur Krönung durchschaubare Dumps. 

In einer kleinen Spielpause keiften sich Kou und Yamaguchi-san bloß an, während Kuro seine Zeit nutzte, dem Captain, der sich zusammen mit Kuro sogar ganz gut schlug, das ein oder andere Handzeichen einzutrichtern. Den studentischen Setter konnte man dazu allerdings nicht begeistern. Noch ein Punkt, so wusste Kou nämlich manchmal gar nicht wohin mit sich. 

Einmal hielt er Kou an, bevor dieser aufschlug, sagte etwas. Prompt spielte mein Freund den Ball ins Netz. Mir war auch nicht entgangen, dass beide hin und wieder zu mir sahen. Koutarou lächelte ich aufmunternd zu, wann immer sich unsere Blicke trafen.

Dann spielte Yamaguchi-san den Ball so viel zu hoch, dass mein Spiker ihn wieder schlichtweg nicht kriegen konnte. "Man, Bokuto, den hättest du doch kriegen müssen! Das war doch wohl nicht schwer, oder? Kannst du nicht schneller springen? Du bist doch groß, dann nutz das doch." Koutarou schüttelte den Kopf und nahm den Ball an, den der Junge neben mir ihm zuwarf. 

"Mir reicht's, ich hau ab, ich geh freiwillig! Und streich mich aus dem Scheißteam! Ich nehm nie wieder einen Volleyball in die Hand, ich bin raus!" 

Wirklich geschockt sah ich Kou an. Er knallte Yamaguchi-san den Ball so fest vor die Brust, dass dieser nach Luft schnappte und einen Satz zurück machte. (Was schon ein verdammt sexy Move von Kou war, zugegeben.) Wütend hatte ich ihn schon erlebt, aber so sauer war er wahrscheinlich noch nie gewesen. Er hatte auch schon oft groß angekündigt, er würde kein Volleyball mehr spielen, aber es hatte nie so ernst geklungen, nicht wie jetzt. Ich sah ihm nach, wie er sich auf den Ausgang zu bewegte.

"Der Typ spinnt doch! Streich ihn einfach, den braucht doch keiner! Wie peinlich, sich so anzustellen, weil er meine Bälle nicht trifft, ganz ehrlich. Und das jedes Mal aufs neue! Top fünf Ass, nie im Leben! Die Top fünf muss ganz schön schlecht gewesen sein, wenn er dazugehören soll! Das muss doch gelogen sein. Auf den kann man sich überhaupt nicht verlassen. Ich wusste, Kuroo-kun hat Scheiße erzählt! Der kommt ja nicht mal durch die Blocks oder einfach irgendwie dran vorbei", zeterte Yamaguchi-san.

Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, als Kou die Halle nun verlassen hatte. "Hey, halt mal den Ball flach, ja?! Es kann ja keiner was für, wenn du nicht anständig zuspielen kannst." Er sah mich plötzlich verwirrt an. "Keiji, ich weiß, wie mal zuspielt, sonst hätte ich dir das nicht zeigen können!" Ich schnalzte mit der Zunge und schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt reichte es mir. Koutarou beleidigen und mich für dumm verkaufen, ging's noch?

"Für dich immer noch Akaashi", warf ich ihm an den Kopf. Yamaguchi-san kam näher, legte den Kopf schief. Er lächelte nervös. Meinen Freund erst anblaffen und dann so angekrochen kommen? Nicht mit mir. "Wie?" "Ah-ka-ah-she! Er kann es nicht leiden, wenn er von Leuten, die er nicht kennt, geschweige denn mag direkt so persönlich angesprochen wird. Aber den Fehler machen wir bei Keiji-chan alle, nicht so schlimm, sei nicht traurig, dass du ihn nicht einschätzen kannst", hörte ich Kuro sagen, der sich nun zu mir gesellte. Er zwinkerte Yuma zu. Ich nickte bestätigend und stand auf. "Merk dir das", ergänzte ich, "Ich hasse informelle Anreden von Fremden. Mal ehrlich, haben dir deine Eltern nie was von Höflichkeit erzählt?"

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Im Augenwinkel sah ich, wie der Captain zu uns kam. "W-was hast du denn, Kei-A-Akaashi?" Ich atmete einmal tief durch, bevor ich antwortete. "Koutarou wird sich dir niemals so anpassen, wie du es in deinem Spatzenhirn denkst, dass es richtig ist. Wenn sich einer anpasst, dann der Setter an den Spiker, um ihm alle Freiheiten da oben zu geben", demonstrativ zeigte ich über das Netz, "Er entscheidet nämlich im Endeffekt."

"Aber-" Augenblicklich schnitt ich ihm das Wort ab. "Das einzige was du vorgeben könntest, wäre das Tempo, denkst du, richtig? Aber das geht auch nicht, weil wenn du zu schnell bist oder zu langsam, kriegt der Spiker den Ball überhaupt nicht, klar soweit? Du bestimmst nichts, außer ob du ihm anständig zuspielst, um ihm ein sicheres Spiel zu ermöglichen oder ob du scheiße zu deinem Team bist und scheiße zuspielst. Verstanden? Entscheide ruhig, wem du zuspielst, aber wenn du dich entschieden hast, dann geh auch gefälligst auf denjenigen ein und spiel anständig. Wenn du durch dein selbstsüchtiges Verhalten nicht in der Lage bist, auf dein Team einzugehen, damit ihr punkten könnt, bist du eine Schande für den gesamten Sport." 

Nun ließ ich ihn einfach sprachlos stehen, wandte mich an den Captain, der mich mit großen Augen anstarrte. Kuro in meinem Augenwinkel hob gespielt mitleidig lächelnd die Schultern. "Wow, also-", fing der Captain an. Sofort winkte ich ab und wies ihm mit der Hand an, still zu sein. Er hörte ja sowieso auf alles und jeden.

"Bitte streich Koutarou nicht aus dem Team. Ihm ist Volleyball so wichtig und er ist ein so guter Spieler, das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen. Wenn du ihn einmal in Hochform erlebst, willst du nichts anderes mehr sehen. Davon erlebt man selbst ein so gutes Gefühl, so viel Motivation. Er gibt einfach jedem im Team das Gefühl, unschlagbar zu sein, ehrlich. Aber er ist jetzt einfach nur sauer, weil er mit Yamaguchi-san nicht zurecht kommt. Meinetwegen wahrscheinlich auch. Lass es mich bitte einfach mit ihm klären, okay? Ignorier das einfach, kannst du das? Schenk ihm auch nie zu viel Aufmerksamkeit, sonst wird er übermütig, also konzentrier dich auf das Team hier und warte ab, bis Koutarou wieder kommt." 

Der ältere Student seufzte. "Yuma... geh mit den anderen weiter trainieren." "Aber-" "Geh schon! Das hier geht dich nichts an. Du ruinierst noch mein Team, wenn das so weiter geht, also los! Leute, Aufschläge im zweiten Feld, bis ich " Wow. Das war das erste Mal, dass er so viel Durchsetzungsvermögen zeigte. Yamaguchi-san ging tatsächlich. Er schaute zwar ziemlich schlecht gelaunt, aber er ging. Na so langsam verdiente der Captain sich den Respekt zurück, den ich vorhin noch verloren hatte.

Verlegen kratzte der Größere sich am Kopf, lächelte matt. "Das tut er doch, oder?" Ich hob die Schultern. "Lass ihn einfach niemanden mehr rumschubsen." "Okay, du hast recht. Also das Problem ist... Bokuto hat schon oft gesagt, er steigt aus." Ich nickte verständnisvoll. Oh ja. Gefühlt einmal die Woche. Und nach jedem größeren Match auch noch mindestens dreimal, wenn es scheiße gelaufen war.

 

"Mann Akaashi! Ich hör auf! Das bringt doch nichts! Wenn ich nicht durch den Block komm, bin ich doch gar nichts wert für das Team!"

 

"Hat er in der Schule schon. Hör einfach nicht darauf, er würde nie von selbst mit Volleyball aufhören. Dafür müsste schon was großes passieren." Mein Gegenüber sah durch die Halle. "Also er kommt mit den meisten Spielern immer mal klar, das hab ich schon gemerkt. Aber wenn er sich nicht ausnahmslos mit allen auseinandersetzt, haben wir ein Problem, falls einer mal aussetzen muss."

"Hast du ihn mal richtig spielen sehen?" Tatsächlich nickte er. Das hatte ich eigentlich jetzt nicht erwartet. "Ich hab Aufnahmen gesehen, von seinem ersten Spiel in den Nationals. Ich dachte, ein so guter Spieler ist genau das, was wir brauchen! Und dann hab ich ihn hier gesehen, fast schon das Gegenteil von damals. Ich versteh das einfach nicht. Das ist so... enttäuschend." 

Ich nickte. Natürlich verstand er das nicht. Ein guter Spieler, den man selbst in Aktion erlebt hat, kommt ins Team und ist nicht mehr das, was er mal war. Das verstand niemand. Aber im Prinzip war Kou ja noch der gleiche, nur hatten seine Aussetzer von seiner schlechten Laune überhand genommen. Ein Problem war, egal wie es nun klingen mochte, dass ich nicht mehr mit ihm in einem Team spielte.

Aufmerksamkeit hatte er von mir im Training jetzt auch kaum bekommen, schließlich hatte mich dieser Loser von Setter dreist beansprucht und Kou keine Chance gegeben, aktiv mit mir zu spielen. Aber ich dachte, solange Yamaguchi-san beschäftigt wäre, würde Kou mit den anderen sein Talent ausspielen können. Aber dabei war seine Konzentration aufs Spiel vor Eifersucht wohl flöten gegangen. 

Kou hatte schon von Anfang an meine Aufmerksamkeit genossen, immer, in jedem Spiel, sei es Training oder offiziell. Ich hatte ihm das zwar nur selten richtig gezeigt, um sein Ego im Zaum zu halten, aber er hatte immer gewusst, dass ich im Endeffekt wirklich nur auf ihn achtete. Wahrscheinlich hatte er heute einfach alles missverstanden. Wenn er eifersüchtig war, war er wohl noch empfindlicher. 

"Ich geh mich jetzt mit ihm unterhalten. Streicht ihn wie gesagt nicht aus dem Team. Ich bring das in Ordnung", erklärte ich. Mit einer kurzen Verbeugung, lief ich aus der Halle, aber nicht, ohne vorher unsere Sachen zu holen. Ich warf im Gehen noch einen Blick auf das Team, das ein drei-gegen-drei Match spielte. Naja und ganz ehrlich... bis auf Koutarou und Tetsurou bestand das Team nicht gerade aus Volleyballgenies. 

Mängel in der Technik und Umsetzung, Mängel in der Kommunikation, keine Handzeichen - auf Dauer einfach kein Spiel auf Vereinsniveau. Zwischen dem ein oder anderen passablen Spieler fiel es erstmal gar nicht auf. Irgendwas stank hier gewaltig.

 

 

 

"Bokuto-san. Wenn du nicht durch die Blocks kommst... dann spiel doch einfach drum herum?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
> Dankeschön fürs Durchhalten! Ich hoffe, es hat Dir gefallen und es war das Warten zumindest für ein bisschen Abendunterhaltung wert. x)  
> Es hat wahrscheinlich Stärken und Schwächen, aber zumindest hab ich versucht, Dir was zu bieten!  
> Konstruktive Kritik ist nach wie vor gewünscht, lass mich wissen, ob Du es mochtest, frag, was du wissen magst, etc etc etc!
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Kapitel (hoffentlich vor nächstem Jahr xD)
> 
> Sazandora
> 
> *


	3. Unconditional Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Äääähm... ich lass das einfach mal so stehen? ^^'
> 
> Und sorry, sorry, sorry. Trotzdem viel Spaß <3

*

 

Draußen war es inzwischen dunkel und es hatte angefangen zu schneien. Gott, es war so eiskalt in den Trainingsshorts und dem T-Shirt. Ich hatte mich ja nicht einmal warm spielen können. Im Laufen begann ich zu zittern und hielt an, um mir meine Trainingsjacke aus der Tasche zu holen und diese anzuziehen. Schnell klopfte ich nach dem Aufheben den Schnee von unseren Taschen und lief dann weiter zum Wohnheim.

Ich bereute es unterwegs, dass ich meine Schuhe nicht gewechselt hatte. Sehr sogar. Meine Volleyballschuhe hatten zwar eine hervorragende Bodenhaftung in der Halle, doch hier auf der verschneiten, glatten Treppe des Wohnheimes sah das wieder ganz anders aus. Gut, meine Winterschuhe hätten wahrscheinlich auch nicht viel geholfen. 

Ich rutschte auf einer Stufe ab, wollte dabei mit dem zweiten Fuß auf die nächste Stufe ausweichen, auf derer Kante ich im Endeffekt aber abrutschte und vornüber auf die Treppe fiel. Dabei schlug ich mir beide Knie an und ich konnte mich mit den Händen nicht abfangen, da ich ja die Taschen trug, ergo landete ich mit dem Gesicht genau auf einer Kante. Gott sei Dank nicht mit der Nase, sondern mit der Wange, da ich wenigstens dafür schnell genug reagiert hatte.

"Au, Scheiße", zischte ich, als ich mich aufrappelte. 

Nass und zitternd hob ich die Taschen erneut auf und ging vorsichtig die Stufen ins Gebäude hinauf. Angekommen stieß ich die Tür auf und sah mich nach dem Treppenhaus um. Seufzend betrat ich dieses und machte mich auf nach oben.

Meine Verletzungen taten weh, aber die konnte ich mir gleich oben ansehen. Ich blutete auch nicht, das hatte ich direkt festgestellt, also war es nur halb so wild. Das würde wahrscheinlich alles nur gekühlt werden müssen. Provisorisch biss ich die Zähne immer wieder zusammen. Es schmerzte zwar etwas, aber war lang nicht so schlimm, wie damals in meinem zweiten Jahr an der Fukuroudani, als mir Kou und Haruki-san ausversehen einen Volleyballpfosten ins Gesicht geschlagen hatten.

Die beiden hatten mit dem Pfosten herumgespielt, statt ihn aufzustellen und sich damit gedreht und so weiter und im Eifer des Gefechts hatte ich das Ding so fest gegen den rechten Wangenknochen geschlagen bekommen, dass ich nach dem Schlag sogar benommen auf den Boden gefallen war. Laut Saru-san war ich für mindestens zehn Sekunden sogar Ohnmächtig gewesen. Naja, jedenfalls war der Schlag fest genug gewesen, dass ich nicht mehr alles im korrekten Ablauf wusste.

Ich wusste aber noch, dass Kou das halbe Team nach einem Krankenwagen angeschrien hatte, weil er gedacht hatte, ich wäre kurz vorm Sterben gewesen. Haruki-san hatte sich indes gefühlt hundert Mal bei mir entschuldigt und wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, hatte er sogar fast angefangen zu weinen. 

Im Endeffekt war natürlich kein Krankenwagen gekommen. Yukie-san hatte mich nur zum Schularzt verfrachtet, woraufhin ich für den restlichen Tag abgemeldet wurde. Meine Mutter war völlig durch den Wind und extrem wütend auf Kou gewesen, wobei sich letzteres erst Monate danach, gebessert hatte. Jedenfalls hatte die mich dann ins Krankenhaus geschleift und dort hatte man festgestellt, dass Ass und Libero mir tatsächlich das Jochbein gebrochen hatten.

Bei dem Gedanken an Kou, wie panisch er um den Krankenwagen gefleht hatte, musste ich leise auflachen. Dabei schob ich die Tür zum Stockwerk auf und lief den Gang hinunter zu Kous Zimmer. Ich hoffte, dass er dort war - er musste eigentlich da sein. 

Vor der hölzernen Zimmertür blieb ich stehen. Ich brauchte gar nicht zu lauschen, um zu hören, dass der Ältere da war. Man hörte konstante Schläge und das Geräusch eines Balles, der irgendwo aufschlug. Vermutlich schlug er seinen Volleyball gegen die Zimmerwand zum Nachbarn. 

Ich klopfte, wollte die Tür öffnen, wobei sich herausstellte, dass diese abgeschlossen war und bekam zur Krönung keine Antwort. Leise seufzend klopfte ich erneut, lauter. 

"Was?", erklang seine Stimme. 

"Kou, ich bin 's. Lässt du mich rein? Ich will mit dir reden."

"Ich will nicht." 

Natürlich nicht. Diese Drama-Queen. Manchmal fragte ich mich selbst, wie ich das aushielt. Vermutlich war ich ein Masochist und unsere Beziehung die reine Selbstgeißelung.

"Koutarou, es ist wichtig." 

Er antwortete nicht, spielte nur den Ball weiter gegen die Wand. So allmählich kotzte mich dieses ständige Aufschlagen echt an.

"Koutarou-!" 

"Hey, geht das auch leiser?!", schnauzte eine fremde Stimme mich von der Seite an.

Ich drehte den Kopf zum Nachbarzimmer, aus dem ein Student sichtlich wütend herausschaute. 

"Entschuldige bitte-" 

Aber das wandelnde Aggressionsproblem ließ mich natürlich nicht ausreden.

"Das macht der seit er in seinem Zimmer ist! Der soll draußen mit seinem Ball spielen, sonst mach ich Stress!" 

Oh Gott, das tat er doch jetzt schon.

"Wie gesagt: Es tut mir leid. Ich regel das", murmelte ich und hob eine Hand, als der dunkelbraunhaarige Student wieder in sein Zimmer verschwand.

Moment- kannte ich den nicht? Kurze dunkelbraune Haare, grünbraune Augen, etwas kleiner, breit gebaut? Irgendwo hatte ich den mal gesehen. Naja, selbst wenn, auch egal. Kou war jetzt wichtiger. Seufzend klopfte ich noch einmal an die Tür, um Kous Aufmerksamkeit wiederzuerlangen. 

"Kou, ernsthaft, mach auf. Und als ob du mit Volleyball aufhörst, du liebst den Sport, also erzähl mir keine Märchen. Lass uns wieder zum Training gehen, komm schon. Los, wir klären das in Ruhe." 

Wieder hörte ich ihn den Ball gegen die Wand schlagen. 

"Ich hab keinen Bock mehr, ich spiel nicht mehr! Ich will auch nicht reden, Keiji. Lass mich alleine." 

Mhm. Ganz bestimmt. Als würde er sein Talent freiwillig vergeuden. Aber ich musste irgendwie in sein Zimmer. Auf die sanfte Tour wollte er mich ja nicht rein lassen. 

Ablenkung... Er brauchte Ablenkung. Die sollte er ruhig bekommen. Und das Maß hatte er sich ja selbst zuzuschreiben.

"Koutarou, mir ist scheißegal, ob du weiterspielst oder nicht, der nächste Zug fährt nämlich in einer Dreiviertelstunde, also lass mich wenigstens meine Sachen holen! Keine Panik, ich werde dich auch ganz bestimmt nicht weiter nerven, geschweige denn ansprechen, ich mach 's kurz!" 

Okay wow, zugegeben, die Drohung war jetzt nicht einmal ansatzweise so schlimm ausgefallen wie man vielleicht dachte, aber ich wusste ganz genau, dass sie bei meinem Freund zog - und wie. Ihn schlicht und einfach zu ignorieren war für ihn so schlimm wie Streit, vielleicht schlimmer. Beim Streit sei ich 'wenigstens noch sexy, statt einfach nur gemein'. Und Ignoranz tat seinem Ego alles andere als gut.

Ich hörte, wie der Ball auf den Boden fiel und nur noch unkontrolliert hin und her sprang, bis er irgendwann liegen blieb. Kou sagte nichts. Ich hörte Schritte, dann den Schlüssel im Schloss. Ungeduldig stand ich auf, öffnete die Tür und nahm unsere Taschen mit ins Zimmer.

Kou saß wieder auf dem Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Er biss scheinbar innen auf seinen Wangen herum, spielte nervös mit seinen Händen, die auf seinem Schoß lagen. Er war so still, vielleicht sollte ich als Beweis für das alte Team ein Foto oder Video aufnehmen. Das könnte ich ihm dann auch als Positiv-Beispiel zeigen, wenn er total ausflippte. 

Naja, Kou war ja selbst schuld, aber oh Gott ich könnte heulen und ihn knutschen, weil es mir so leid tat, dass ich das eben gesagt hatte. Ich stellte seine Tasche neben das Bett, meine an den Schreibtisch. Aber anstatt meine Sachen einzupacken griff ich nach dem Volleyball, der neben dem Tisch lag. 

"Ich... will nicht, dass du gehst", hörte ich ihn murmeln. 

Oh Gott, er hatte den Köder nicht nur geschluckt, sondern direkt ins Blut aufgenommen. Es war so unglaublich süß, wie verliebt er war. Und dann auch noch in mich, Gott, besser ging nicht, womit hatte ich diesen Spinner verdient? Mehr konnte ich mir echt nicht wünschen. Ein Lächeln unterdrückend ging ich zum Bett und ging davor in die Hocke. 

Den Ball platzierte ich zwischen unseren Beinen auf dem Boden. Dann nahm ich vorsichtig Kous Hände in meine und begann beinahe leicht zu grinsen, als er sie sofort umklammerte und drückte. Mit dem Daumen streichelte ich über seinen Handrücken, zog die linke Hand zu mir und küsste sie zärtlich. Das ganze Drama sollte jetzt endlich mal ein Ende finden, das hielt man ja im Kopf nicht aus, ihn so zu sehen.

"Kou. Du vermisst mich, oder?", fragte ich leise. 

Er öffnete den Mund, atmete aber erst tief durch, bevor er mir antwortete. 

"Ich... Ja, ich vermiss dich jeden Tag. Morgens beim Aufstehen bis nachts beim Einschlafen. Es nervt mich richtig, dass ich dich seit der Uni nicht mehr regelmäßig sehe, ich hasse die Uni. Ich bin viel zu weit weg, um dich regelmäßig zu sehen und die Zeiten sind auch total beschissen." 

Noch einmal zog ich seine Hände zu meinen Lippen und küsste sie. 

"Und weiter? Komm schon, das ist doch nicht alles." 

Er biss schon wieder auf seinen Wangen herum, sah mir in die Augen. 

"Naja, ich vermiss dich die ganze Zeit und dann kommst du mich endlich mal hier besuchen und ich hab trotzdem nichts von dir, weil dieser Scheißverein so schlecht geplant ist, dass man nicht frei trainieren kann. Und dann spielst du auch noch mit diesem Wichser, statt mit mir und du hattest so viel Spaß dabei, nicht wie an der Fukuroudani-" 

"Warte, warte, warte, was?! Kou, um Gottes Willen, ich hatte nie so viel Spaß am Training wie mit dir und unserem alten Team. Ein besseres Team als euch hätte ich mir nie wünschen können." 

Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. 

"Aber du hast vorhin so viel gelacht." 

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Kaum. Und hast du die Techniken von ihm gesehen? Die waren doch lachhaft, sei ehrlich. Als wärst du nicht der Erste, der sich über sowas lustig machen würde. Das hab ich mir von dir abgeguckt. Außerdem hab ich bei unserem Training auch gelacht." 

"Aber kaum." 

Ich rollte mit den Augen. 

"Muss ich permanent lachen, wenn ich Spaß habe? Du weißt, dass ich nicht der Typ bin, der öffentlich mit Emotionen um sich wirft. Und wer war im Sommercamp immer bis spät nachts mit dir wach und hat mit dir trainiert, obwohl alle schreiend weggelaufen sind, weil du eine unerschöpfliche Ausdauer hast?" 

"Ich- Du. Ich meine- also, nein, es... wäre nur... also ich denke es wäre schön, wenn du... ich weiß nicht, wenn du mir mehr zeigen würdest, wenn du Spaß hast."

Ich seufzte leise. Wenn es ihm so wichtig war, bitte. Dann würde ich mich ab jetzt halt dazu bemühen.

"Ich kann es zwar nicht versprechen, aber ich kann es versuchen. Aber du musst auch dran denken, dass ich wirklich immer Spaß habe, mit dir zu spielen, auch wenn ich es nicht sage, ja? Oder wenn ich dich maßregeln muss."

"Klar, Captain", schnaubte er leise, aber belustigt.

"Zweifel bitte nicht daran. Versprichst du mir das, Kou?"

Er nickte.

"Ja, versprochen." 

Ich streckte mich hoch und küsste ihn flüchtig.

"Gut", ich seufzte leise und stand auf, "Der neue Captain hat übrigens etwas, das deine Laune wieder aufbessert, pass auf."

Damit ging ich zu meiner Tasche und sammelte mein Trikot heraus. Klar, ich wusste, dass er es bei den letzten Nationals gesehen hatte, aber jetzt waren die Trikots anders designt und ich wusste einfach, dass ihn das freuen würde. Außerdem hatte ich auch meine zwei alten Trikots dabei.

"Ich, äh, kann dir eins gar nicht anbieten, aber von den anderen zwei darfst du dir eins aussuchen."

Ich sah über meine Schulter. Er schaute total neugierig nach, was ich tat. Süß, er erinnerte mich immer noch mehr an eine Eule, wenn er das tat. Mit seinen großen hellen Augen und den fast schon comichaft weit hochgezogenen buschigen Augenbrauen. Zum Schreien süß. Ich lächelte geheimnisvoll, drehte mich zu ihm um und ging auf ihn zu. Er machte große Augen, als ich ihm alle drei Trikots hinhielt. 

"Oh mein Gott! Ist das neu?!", fragte er sofort, als ich ihm das aktuellste gab. 

"Oh ja. Gefällt es dir?"

"Ich liebe es! Das ist so viel edler, als unsere alten Trikots! Das passt zu dir", er strahlte mich an.

Sanft lächelnd nahm ich es ihm ab, gab ihm die anderen beiden. 

"Such dir eins aus."

Plötzlich stieß er einen spitzen Freudenschrei aus und presste mich an sich und zog mich aufs Bett, dass ich auf ihm landete. Hätte ich nicht aufgepasst, hätte ich mir den Kopf voll an der Wand aufgeschlagen, aber dafür kannte ich Kou Gott sei Dank zu gut. Mit den Händen auf seine Brustmuskeln gedrückt, setzte ich mich breitbeinig auf seinem Schoß auf.

Er gab mir das ganz alte Trikot aus der zweiten wieder.

"Ich will allen zeigen, dass du auch Captain mit meiner Nummer Vier bist, Baby. Ich häng das auf. Willst du auch mein altes haben?"

"Wenn es gewaschen ist, ja."

Er zog einen Schmollmund.

"Sogar mit Hygienesportdingsspüler", maulte er. 

"Du weißt ja nicht einmal, wie man das nennt. Aber ja, gib schon her, ich wasch es selbst ordentlich." 

Kou stand nun auf und lief zu seinem Schrank. Ich setzte mich indes aufs Bett und faltete die Trikots ordentlich zusammen. Dann legte ich sie auf den Boden zum Kopfende des Bettes. Der Ältere sprang hektisch auf sein Bett, das Trikot in seinen Händen. Plötzlich knackte es gefährlich und ich sah Koutarou böse an.

"Pass doch auf, sonst geht das Bett kaputt!"

"Aw, Akaaaaashi", maulte er und warf sich theatralisch gegen mich. 

Absichtlich riss er mich dabei um, um sich halb auf mich zu legen und seinen Kopf in meiner Halsbeuge zu vergraben. Er seufzte tief und küsste meinen Hals mehrmals schnell hintereinander. Ich musste leise lachen und versuchte ihn weg zu drücken. Provokant setzte er sich zwischen meine Beine, die er vorher auseinanderdrückte und hielt mir das Trikot hin.

Ich nahm es an, roch erst einmal provisorisch am Stoff, ehe ich es zu den anderen legte. Joa, war sauber, ganz annehmbar. Plötzlich küsste er mich fest auf die Wange und entlockte mir einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei. 

"Oh mein Gott, was hab ich getan?!", jaulte er und sah total erschrocken aus.

"Nichts hast du getan, ich bin eben auf der Treppe hingefallen und jetzt tut meine Wange weh", murrte ich leise und hielt mir die Wange.

"Wie bei unserem ersten Kuss!", rief er plötzlich ganz aufgeregt.

"Ja, aber du hast mir nicht- doch hast du. Du hast mir voll die Stange übergezogen und dich dann die Tage später nicht getraut, dich zu entschuldigen. Und du hast mir einen Stein ins Gesicht geworfen!"

"Ja~ ich bin süß, oder, weil ich so tollpatschig bin? Ich meine, ich hab es wieder gut gemacht! Und das kann ich jetzt auch tun", raunte er, "Versöhnungssex?"

Unser erster Kuss war auch ein bisschen wie einer Versöhnung ausgefallen. Ich hatte an dem Tag Geburtstag gehabt und hatte zu Hause mit einem Kühlpad auf der Wange meine Hausaufgaben bis spät nachts gemacht. Kurz vor zwölf hatte es plötzlich gescheppert und ich es hatten sich echt fiese Schmerzen in meiner Wange wieder bemerkbar gemacht. 

*

Gerade als ich meinen Taschenrechner zur Seite legte, machte es direkt vor mir einen Höllenlärm. Etwas festes, schweres knallte mir auf das Kühlpad auf meinem verletzten Wangenknochen und ich schrie schmerzerfüllt auf. Überall lagen Scherben und auf meinem Schreibtisch ein Stein. Etwa drei Finger breit und zwei Finger dick. Als ich dann auch noch von einer vertrauten Stimme meinen Namen hörte, stand ich auf und beugte mich aus dem Fenster.

"Oh mein Gott, sorry, Keiji!"

"SAG MAL HAST DU NOCH ALLE LATTEN AM ZAUN?!", keifte ich sofort.

Koutarou stand vor dem Fenster, kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

"Hast du dir wehgetan?!", rief er hoch. 

Hatte er Glück, dass meine Eltern nicht da waren!

"Ja verdammt! Hast du 'nen Knall, mir einen Stein ins Fenster zu werfen?! Du hast mir das Scheißding voll ins Gesicht geworfen, geht's noch?! Ich fass es nicht, wie bescheuert bist du bitte, du Arsch! Du bist eine Schande für einen Captain, wie gehst du mit mir um, huh?! Hau bloß ab, Bokuto!"

"Nah~ nenn' mich Koutarou, bitte!", maulte er nur, "Und komm bitte mal runter, okay?"

"Bist du taub?! Verzieh dich!"

"Keiji, bitte! Das sollte so ganz romantisch sein, aber ich hab keine Kiesel gefunden, sei nicht böse! Ich geh nicht weg, wenn du nicht runter kommst."

Gut. Dann trat ich ihn einfach persönlich vom Grundstück.

Ich stand auf, lief sofort runter ins Erdgeschoss und zur Haustür. Diese riss ich auf und wurde sofort von Koutarou angestrahlt. Gott mir war so schlecht von den Schmerzen, es war furchtbar. Er sollte mich jetzt bloß in Ruhe lassen.

"Ich hasse dich gerade so sehr", fauchte ich bloß, "Hau ab!"

"Nein! Ich- ich äh... Ich hab was für... dich."

"Ich will es nicht."

"Aber du weißt doch noch gar nicht, was es ist! Und wofür. Und wo. Komm bitte mal kurz mit. Danach darfst du mich hauen. Aber nicht hassen!"

"Denk dran, ich hab Aufschläge geübt."

"Klar Boss!", er salutierte. 

Dann musterte er mich.

"Gehört das so blau in deinem Gesicht?", fragte er kleinlaut.

"Nein", schnaubte ich, "Natürlich nicht."

"Du bist ganz blass, meinst du, du brauchst einen Arzt?"

"Wäre nicht verkehrt. Weil~ ihr mir den Wangenknochen gebrochen hattet."

Plötzlich starrte er mich ganz aufgescheucht an und zog mich am Arm mit sich. Dabei fiel unsere Haustür zu und ich war offiziell in Schlappen und Schlafanzug im Winter ausgesperrt. Egal wie sehr ich mich beschwerte, Koutarou zog mich zu seinem neuen Auto und verfrachtete mich auf den Beifahrersitz. Es dauerte nicht allzu lang, da er es echt nicht mit Verkehrsregeln hatte, bis wir auf einmal am Krankenhaus angekommen waren. Dort trug er mich theatralisch und mit heftiger Gegenwehr von mir zum Empfang. Es war auch tatsächlich nicht viel los, ergo kamen wir relativ schnell dran.

Resultat: Nichts weiter kaputt, aber tat halt scheiße weh.

Mit Salbe auf der Wange und der Tube in der Tasche verließ ich das Sprechzimmer. Koutarou stand aufgeregt vor mir. 

"Kommst du durch?!"

"Ja. Du bist zwar ein Idiot... aber danke, dass du dir wenigstens Sorgen machst."

"Okay, dann komm. Jetzt kriegst du dein Geschenk."

"In der Notaufnahme?"

"Ja."

Ich folgte ihm aus den Räumlichkeiten raus vor den Eingang. Ohne Frage bekam ich zuvor noch die Jacke des Älteren umgelegt. Er trug noch einen dicken Hoodie, also würde er zumindest ein bisschen durchhalten. Wir gingen nun tatsächlich raus und augenblicklich ertönte das schiefste Happy Birthday der Welt. Erst etwas peinlich berührt, dann aber glücklich lächelnd sah ich meinen übrigen Teammitgliedern zu, wie sie mir zum Geburtstag vorsangen und danach applaudierten. Koutarou führte mich indes die Treppe herunter und Yukie-san hielt mir einen Muffin mit brennender Kerze darin hin. Diese pustete ich aus, als das Lied vorbei war. Die anderen jubelten und beglückwünschten mich nun.

"Danke, das ist wirklich lieb von euch", ich verbeugte mich höflich, erwiderte jede Umarmung und jeden Handschlag. 

"Das beste kommt zum Schluss!", rief Kou und breitete die Arme aus.

Daraufhin verpasste ich ihm eine lockere Ohrfeige und hob mahnend den Zeigefinger vor seine Nase. Aus großen, entsetzten Augen sah er mich an.

"A-"

"Wenn du mir nochmal was brichst... und mir irgendwann nochmal einen Stein durch die Scheibe wirfst... dann siehst du mich nie wieder, hast du verstanden?"

Trocken schluckte er. Zögerlich nickte er daraufhin. Ich legte nun die Hände auf seine Wangen, zog ihn runter und pflanzte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Als ich von ihm abließ, war er feuerrot angelaufen, während der Rest nun noch lauter jubelte als eben. Koutarou begann nun zu lächeln und legte die Arme um mich, küsste mich nun von sich aus und gratulierte mir.

"Happy Birthday, Keiji. Ähm... du, äh, du kannst bei mir schlafen, weil du dich ja ausgesperrt hast."

"Und wessen Schuld ist das?"

"Sorry~."

*

"Wir haben doch gar nicht gestritten, Kou...", ich seufzte leise.

"Öhm... dann halt zum Spaß? Weil ich dich liebe und du... mich?"

"Wieso hinterfragst du das?!", ich schlug gegen seine feste Brust.

"Aua~, ja, weil- du tust das ja."

"Also hinterfrag es nicht! Ich liebe dich und damit hör ich auch nicht auf, merk es dir."

Er grinste breit. 

"Okay, Süßer, kann's losgehen?"

Nun beugte er sich über mich. Ich streckte mich hoch, roch an ihm. 

"Du stinkst vom Training."

"Ist das nicht egal?"

"Du hast voll geschwitzt, bah", maulte ich.

"Ordnungsfanatiker."

"Drecksau."

"Oha. Na komm, ich bring dich jetzt auch zum Schwitzen, dann merkst du's gar nicht mehr", grinste er stolz.

"Ew", maulte ich leise, "Aber nur weil du es bist."

"Du hast eh schon dubiosere Körperflüssigkeiten von mir... geschluckt", er wippte auf das letzte Wort anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

"Okay. Wenn du mich jetzt anpackst, schrei ich", entgegnete ich nur so ernst ich konnte.

Sofort sah er mich wieder aus großen, flehenden Augen an und jammerte los, wobei ich aber abschaltete und an das übliche Flehen dachte. Sah wahrscheinlich so aus:

'Aber Keeeeeiiijiiiii-Schatz, ich liebe dich und das meine ich nicht so, das war doch nur Spaß und ich schluck auch alles von dir und beim Sex ist das doch alles was ganz anderes, du hast so Recht, oh Gott, oh Gott, bitte, bitte lass mich machen, dass du dich gut fühlst und es tut mir so leid, Bla, Bla.'

Vielleicht ohne Bla, Bla. Mein eigener Gedankengang brachte mich ganz peinlich zum Lachen und damit auch zum Einknicken. Kou sah mich noch immer an, wie ein getretener Hund, ehe ich ihn am Shirt zu mir herunter zog und küsste. Ein bisschen sehr intime Zeit war ziemlich angebracht. Und natürlich zog mein Freund sofort mit.

Koutarou fuhr mit der Hand über meine Seiten. Ich setzte mich auf und half dem Älteren, mir das Shirt auszuziehen. Er drückte mich wieder runter, begann meine Lippen zu küssen und über meinen Bauch zu streicheln. Ich strich durch seine Haare und seufzte zufrieden. Daraufhin zog ich am Saum seines T-Shirts, welches er nun selbst auszog.

Vom Anblick seiner Muskeln sehr angetan, fuhr ich sie mit zwei feingliedrigen Fingern entlang. Am Bund seiner Trainingsshorts angekommen, zupfte ich auch an diesem, doch der Ältere zog sie nicht so schnell aus, wie sein Shirt. Leider. Also küsste ich ihn einfach noch etwas mehr, bis er unsere Lippen löste und sich dran machte, meinen Hals und meine Schlüsselbeine zu küssen. Als er mich zärtlich biss, keuchte ich leise auf. Vorsichtig drückte er sein Knie höher zwischen meine Beine und übte etwas Druck auf meinen Schritt auf. Dann murrte ich leise.

"Hm? Magst du das nicht?"

"Warte... Runter."

"Huh?!"

"Runter!"

Überrascht folgte er meiner Anweisung und setzte sich neben mich. Ich wies ihm mit der Hand an, dass er sich richtig hinlegen sollte. Dann kletterte ich auf sein Becken und setzte mich hin.

"Ouh~ Baby, ich steh drauf. Was kriegst du eigentlich pro Stunde?"

"Mehr als du dir leisten kannst. Bevor du gleich so unsensibel da rumhackst, würde ich den Anfang gerne selbst übernehmen."

"Hey, hey, hey, ich bin nie unsensibel!"

"Hätten wir in den letzten Tagen öfter Sex gehabt, würde es mich auch nicht stören."

"Ich dachte du benutzt deine sexy Finger?", raunte er.

Ich schnaubte.

"Touché. Trotzdem. Ist auch schon etwas her. Hast du überhaupt- was frag ich, natürlich hast du. Wo? Oh Gott, auf der Fensterbank, ernsthaft?"

"Hä?"

Ich rollte mit den Augen und küsste seine Stirn. Dann kletterte ich umständlich über ihn, sodass ich direkt unter seinen Armen kniete und ihm, ja, meine inzwischen aufgekommene Erregung quasi ins Gesicht streckte. Während ich vom Fensterbrett die schmale Tube Gleitmittel nahm, spürte ich plötzlich seine Hand mit einem festen Schlag auf meinen Hintern und dann seine Finger unter dem Bund. Grob zog mein Freund direkt sämtliche Stoffe herunter.

"Kou- hey, was machst du~ ouh nein, was machst du?", seufzte ich.

Augenblicklich griff ich mit einer Hand in seine Haare und stützte mich gleichzeitig auf der Fensterbank ab. Währenddessen versuchte ich damit klarzukommen, dass Koutarou mir seine Finger hinhielt und gleichzeitig das Talent seiner Lippen und Zunge an meiner Erregung zeigte. Etwas zittrig und aufgeregt, verteilte ich etwas Gleitgel auf seinen ausgestreckten Fingern. Diese nahm er dann zurück an meinen Hintern. 

Leise stöhnend fuhr ich erneut durch seine gefärbten Haare und beugte mich grob herunter, um seinen Kopf zu küssen, als ich seinen ersten Finger spürte. Es dauerte auch nicht allzu lang, bis er einen zweiten hinzufügte. Als er sie fester und gezielter bewegte, stöhnte ich erneut auf, diesmal lauter. Generell wurde mein Atem immer angestrengter und ich jammerte leise, als er von mir abließ. 

"Du bist so heiß, Keiji."

"Mach einfach weiter."

"Hä, wolltest du nicht?", fragte er.

Ich schüttelte sofort den Kopf, ehe sich Verwirrung bei ihm breit machen konnte. Das würde dann nämlich bedeuten, dass hier keiner mehr anständig zum Schuss käme. Er hinterfragte dann plötzlich alles, ob es so gut war oder Spaß machte oder ob ja und wenn, ob überhaupt, et cetera. Und so gerne ich ihn reden hörte, beim Sex war es jetzt nicht unbedingt schlimm, wenn er auch mal ein paar Minuten einfach nur genoss und den Rand hielt.

Kou kicherte nun leise. Er schob mich von sich herunter, bis ich mich richtig hinlegte und es mir bequemer machte. Dann zog der Ältere meine Hose und Boxershorts von meinen Knien, beseitigte dann auch endlich meine Schuhe und Socken. Er strich mit den Händen meine Seiten fest entlang, umfasste mit einer Hand meine Erregung und beugte sich zeitgleich über mich, um mich ausgiebig zu küssen. Er hörte aber erst einmal nicht auf, mich irgendwie zu reizen. Er küsste sich über meinen Oberkörper, fasste mich dabei offensiver an.

Bald aber zog er endlich seine restliche Kleidung aus und nahm noch einmal das Gleitmittel zur Hand. Dann schob er meine Beine etwas weiter auseinander. Mit einem langgezogenen Stöhnen, schlang ich die Beine fester um seine Hüfte und zog ihn direkt so nah es ging und seufzte leidenschaftlich. 

"Keiji, ich liebe dich."

Etwas hektisch nickte ich.

"Ich weiß, ich... dich auch", keuchte ich. 

Koutarou fasste erneut zwischen meine Beine. Ich umschlang seinen Nacken mit den Armen und küsste ihn wieder ausgiebig. Beiläufig stöhnte ich immer wieder lauer in die Küsse, als er schneller und fester machte und sein Becken heftig gegen meins bewegte. Es war ungefähr an der Grenze, dass es wehtun könnte, aber genau das machte es für mich so intensiv und aufregend.

Mit dem ganzen Kontakt wurde es schnell sehr kritisch um meinen Verstand, der gänzlich abzuschalten drohte. Ich klammerte mich fester an seinen Rücken und konnte plötzlich nicht mehr. Diverse Schauer durchfuhren mich, als ich in seiner Hand kam. Kou grinste mich ein wenig an, küsste mich unter mein Ohr und auf die Lippen.

"Nochmal Baby, für mich", raunte er.

Ich nickte schwer atmend. Er machte nun wieder schneller als eben, saugte sich in meiner Halsbeuge fest und biss mich zärtlich. Auf einmal hielt er mich fest, rollte uns herum, sodass ich nun auf ihm saß. Angestrengt stützte ich mich auf seiner Brust ab. Kou nahm meine zweite Hand und küsste ihre Innenfläche. Inzwischen bewegte ich mein Becken gegen seins, hob unsere verhakten Finger über seinen Kopf und drückte seine Hand ins Kissen. Der Ältere stöhnte selbst, schloss dabei die Augen. 

Nach einer kleinen Weile umschlang er meine Brust und zog mich auf sich drauf, hob seine Hüfte an und brachte sich zum ersten und mich zu meinem zweiten Höhepunkt. Dabei schlug er mir einmal auf den Hintern und ich zischte leise. Er konnte einfach nicht mit seiner Kraft umgehen, aber es kam nicht so schmerzhaft an, wie es in anderen Situationen gewesen wäre. Schwer atmend strich ich durch seine Haare und beugte mich für einen liebevollen Kuss zu Koutarou herunter. 

Daraufhin kletterte ich von ihm und legte mich neben ihn. Dabei ließ ich den Kopf zurück ins Kissen fallen. Es blieb einen Moment ruhig, bis Kou leise zu lachen begann und mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

"Muss ich dir jetzt nochmal sagen, dass du nicht eifersüchtig sein brauchst, oder hat das gereicht?", fragte ich nun. 

"Ich werde immer eifersüchtig sein, weil du mein Mann bist?", entgegnete er. 

Ich rutschte näher an ihn heran und legte den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab. 

"Oh Mann. Ich glaube, ich hab dich immer noch nicht zu Hundert Prozent durchschaut, Kou. Das ist echt das einzige, was ich nie ganz mitkriege, einfach weil der Gedanke, dass du überhaupt nicht eifersüchtig zu sein brauchst, weil ich von mir ja weiß, dass ich dich liebe, in meinem Kopf so präsent ist, dass ich mich selbst immer wundere, wenn du mal wirklich so eifersüchtig wirst." 

"Ja, guck dich mal an, dann weißt du warum ich eifersüchtig bin. Ich muss immer auf dich aufpassen, ich meine, du hast ja wohl gemerkt, dass dieser Freak voll auf dich steht. Du bist intelligent, sexy, du kümmerst dich um alle. Wie kann ich da nicht eifersüchtig werden?" 

"Für dein Ego: Ich kümmere mich um alle, aber um keinen so gerne, wie um dich."

Ein breites Grinsen zierte das Gesicht meines Freundes.

"Okay, noch einmal, dann solltest du es verstanden haben. Aber wenn du mir noch einen Handabdruck auf dem Hintern verpasst, verpass ich dir einen im Gesicht."

Er lachte herzhaft und küsste meine Schläfe.

"Einverstanden. Ich liebe dich so sehr, das glaubst du gar nicht!"

"Ich dich auch, Kou. Also?"

"Immer."

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUNDERT JAHRE SPÄTER~ hab ich 's geschafft.   
> Ich weiß nicht, wann das nächste Kapitel kommt und ich will nichts versprechen .___.  
> ABER! Ich geb mein BESTES, HOOT HOOT!
> 
> Und lass mich wissen, ob es echt so scheiße ist, wie ich denke xD
> 
> Sazandora

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen lieben Dank fürs Durchhalten!
> 
> Wenn es Dir gefallen hat, was ich sehr hoffe, lass es mich doch wissen! Ich bin auch offen für konstruktive Kritik, also keine Scheu! :)  
> Solltest Du Fragen oder Anmerkungen haben, bitte, schreib mir einfach!
> 
> Schau auch gerne mal in meine anderen FFs! Empfiehl mich Deinen Freunden oder Feinden, was Dir lieber ist! :D
> 
> Liebe Grüße und (hoffentlich) bis bald!
> 
> Sazandora
> 
>  
> 
> !Werbung! Du willst geilen IwaOi-Kram in langen Kapiteln, wie man es einfach gerne haben muss? Guck bei meiner Beta-Lady, aLadyAlways rein, die schreibt da wat janz schönet namens Crash !Werbung Ende!


End file.
